La Petite Fille Dans Le Chaudron
by Yngvildr the Voracious
Summary: Père... Ai-je une Mère ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Ceci est un travail de fanfiction. Elle n'existe qu'à partir des oeuvres de J.K. Rowling et de l'imagination de l'auteur. Tous les personnages, lieux et concepts utilisés dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Company. Les  
autres personnages comme Lilah Snape sont issus de l'imagination de l'auteur de cette fanfiction. L'auteur ne sera aucunement rémunéré pour son travail et écrit ces lignes dans un but purement gratuit.  
**Rating :** Tous publics.

**Chapitre 1**

Des bouillons s'élevaient une forme vaguement humanoïde. Elle était d'abord noire comme la potion qui la voyait naître, puis sa peau s'éclaircit. Elle était petite, menue et si pâle qu'on aurait dit un spectre si ses grands yeux ne voyaient pas leur pupille se dilater et se rétracter et ses paupières s'agiter de tics, comme si elle voyait la lumière pour la première fois. Puis son corps tomba par-dessus le rebord de l'énorme chaudron pour s'agiter soudain de spasmes et de convulsions.

Il tentait d'ignorer les cris furieux de celui qu'il devait appeler Maître et alla empêcher la créature de se blesser. Elle avait les cheveux blancs et ses yeux révulsés devaient sans doute être rouges ou bleus tandis que sa peau translucide devenait plus forte, plus résistante. Il lui tint bien la tête et plaqua tous son corps sur celui de la fillette, car c'était bien une fillette qui était sortie du chaudron. Malheureusement, quand les convulsions s'arrêtèrent, ce fut pour constater que le cœur fragile de l'enfant s'était rompu sous ses propres efforts pour fonctionner une première fois…

-Qu'est-ce que signifie cette mascarade, Severus, s'exclama celui qui se prenait pour un Lord.

Severus se leva, tentant de combattre les hauts le cœur qui lui soulevaient la poitrine.

-Je vous avais bien dit que la potion n'était pas prête… L'impatience de Bellatrix et de Lucius contamine que trop votre jugement vis-à-vis de mes travaux… Je…

-Assez !

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, contrarié, semblait cependant pressé. Aujourd'hui il semblait être dans un jour de bonté. Sinon, son visage n'aurait plus rien eu d'humain et Severus probablement plus non plus. Il siffla néanmoins :

-Réussis cette potion, Severus ! Ou tu pourrais bien ne plus bénéficier de mes récentes faveurs…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres recoiffa une de ses mèches noires d'un air de nonchalant jeune premier, mais son regard de braises rouges de fureur contredisaient son expression. Severus baissa la tête avec respect, tandis que Lord Voldemort et sa suite se retiraient du laboratoire, au plus grand soulagement du jeune homme aux robes noires.

Une fois sûr et certain que le Lord Noir et ses séides eurent transplanné, Severus s'avachit sur le bureau de son laboratoire personnel de Spinner's End, la petite maison où il passa toute son enfance.

Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur que ses barrières d'occlumens ne se brisent sous le regard inquisiteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur pour sa vie. Albus Dumbledore lui avait précisément expliqué que, si il ne devait en aucun cas saboter les potions destinées au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour ne pas se faire découvrir, il fallait absolument faire échouer la création de celle-ci.

Voldemort voulait la nommer le Philtre du Créationniste, car il souhaitait avec elle engendrer des individus de manière quasi instantanée. La préparation durait neuf jours, ce qui était beaucoup plus court que de faire engrosser les femmes Mangemort et les femmes de Mangemort et d'attendre neuf mois puis vingt ans que les recrues grandissent et maîtrisent la magie. Ces créatures, comme la silhouette inanimée de la fillette livide sur le carrelage de Severus, grandiraient théoriquement à une vitesse fulgurante de vingt jours et auraient une espérance de vie moyenne de deux mille jours… Du moins, selon les calculs que Lord Voldemort avaient choisis parmis les plusieurs formules proposées par Severus, qui ne cherchait qu'à gagner du temps.

Et depuis trois mois, il avait déjà tué deux garçons et maintenant une fille sortis de son chaudron pour le Lord. Le premier ne s'était tout simplement pas formé. Pour maintenir l'illusion de progrès, Severus avait réussi à avancer la potion jusqu'à former un garçon difforme et atteint d'un nombre incalculable de maladies génétiques et maintenant la fille.

De loin la plus réussie de toutes. Mais même ça, Lord Voldemort, dans son délire, ne l'avait pas vu. Le pire pour Severus, ça avait été de croiser son regard plein de souffrances. Il savait très bien quoi faire pour assurer le succès de la potion, mais il devait tout le temps l'avorter et voir des enfants aux terminaisons nerveuses se multipliant, encombrant son corps, s'emmêlant avec les ganglions, le système lymphatique, faisant exploser son cerveau en une multitude de ruptures d'anévrismes instantanées…

Sa cheminée s'éclaira soudain d'une lumière verte. Severus murmura soudain un _Evanesco_ rapide avant de se rendre compte qu'il était face à Albus Dumbledore.

-Alors, Severus, où en êtes-vous ?

Cette question en cachait une deuxième, elle voulait dire : « Quelles informations avez-vous pour moi ? ».

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres exige qu'on en finisse avec le Philtre du Créationniste, grogna Severus. Et j'ai entendu dire qu'il était en tractations avec quelqu'un qui connaitrait _sa_ cachette.

_Elle_, parce que c'était bien plus simple de nier son existence factuelle. L'appeler ainsi lui donnait un air abstrait beaucoup moins douloureux. Et surtout, jamais au grand jamais, il ne devait penser à _Lui_ et à _la chose_. Sinon, il n'y survivrait pas.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, fit pensivement le vieil homme. C'est Sirius Black leur Gardien du Secret, il ne trahirait jamais James et Lily.

Severus soupira. Selon lui, Black n'était qu'un connard fini… Mais il était d'une loyauté à faire vomir envers _Lui_.

Il soupira, conscient d'être plongé dans ses pensées devant la mauvaise personne et contempla le carrelage nu et impeccable, comme si un être humain ne venait pas de naître et d'y agoniser en moins d'une dizaine de minutes.

-Vous ne souhaitez toujours pas venir aux réunions, Severus ? demanda Albus, le titillant bien-sûr au bon endroit.

Mais il était heureux qu'il n'aie pas ajouté : « Molly nous fait des bons sorbets au citron ! ».

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de leur parler… Nous avons d'ailleurs une petite réunion informelle. On y partagera des informations dans une réunion sans importance et boirons quelques Bièraubeurres en écoutant de la musique…

Venant de la bouche du directeur, ce ton de suggestion tenait de l'ordre. Mais Severus n'avait pas envie de redorer son blason auprès des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Je…

-Très bien ! Je savais que vous accepteriez !

Severus tenta d'apprécier la logique tandis qu'Albus allumait un Feu de Cheminette, jetant la poudre émeraude dans les flammes qui se colorèrent de vert.

-Après-vous, Severus. Vous verrez, Molly a fait un excellent sorbet au citron !

Severus roula des yeux le temps d'entrer dans les flammes tièdes. Il détestait la Poudre de Cheminette parce que ça le chatouillait. Comment rester le sérieux et antipathique Severus Snape quand on se tortillait le popotin genre Gwendoline la Fantasque ? Severus cria « Maison des Gardener »

Severus ne savait que penser de son accueil. Dumbledore avait prémédité son coup, Lupin vint lui faire des salutations cordiales ainsi que beaucoup de membres de l'Ordre. Mais le reste de sa petite bande ne vint pas. Ils tournèrent la tête discrètement et s'éclipsèrent soudain prétextant des envies d'aller aux toilettes ou d'autres excuses minables. Severus soupira intérieurement en voyant un doux rideau de cheveux roux se baisser sur deux yeux verts étincelants, baissés au sol avec une lueur de mépris qui y dansaient et ce fut comme un coup de poing dans son estomac.

Comment pouvait-elle le juger ainsi ! Comment pouvait-elle animer ses si beaux yeux avec un tel sentiment envers lui ?

Severus promit de se venger d'elle, elle qui le faisait souffrir depuis qu'ils avaient six ans. Elle qui l'avait rejeté et l'avait trahi en se jetant dans les bras de son pire ennemi.

Et l'occasion vint seulement quelques mois plus tard. Il était le premier à être sur les lieux dès qu'il avait su que Lord Voldemort avait prévu d'enfin éliminer au berceau l'homme qui le tuera.

Sous les décombres, une femme au thorax écrasé par les blocs de béton n'était plus si belle avec toutes ces balafres et ces ecchymoses. Et un homme pâle vêtu de robes noires n'avait qu'une envie : la revoir.

* * *

_Une histoire courte que j'ai commencé à écrire quand je m'ennuyais. Enfin, elle risque de ne pas être courte, mais elle me sert à canalyser cette rage qui m'empêche de continuer Isabelle au delà de mon seizième chapitre. J'avance doucement sur Isabelle et j'avance doucement sur Chaudron. Merci d'avoir lu ! ;)_

_Yngvildr the Voracious_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Ceci est un travail de fanfiction. Elle n'existe qu'à partir des œuvres de J.K. Rowling et de l'imagination de l'auteur. Tous les personnages, lieux et concepts utilisés dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Company. Les autres personnages comme Lilah Snape sont issus de l'imagination de l'auteur de cette fanfiction. L'auteur ne sera aucunement rémunéré pour son travail et écrit ces lignes dans un but purement gratuit.**  
Rating : **Tous publics.

**Chapitre 2**

Lilah avait toujours adoré s'amuser sur les toits. Son père le lui avait toujours interdit mais elle s'en fichait. Elle y montait sans arrêt parce que cela lui évoquait la liberté et une impression de voler qui lui manquait sans arrêt. Elle avait déjà volé une fois sur un balai chez son ami Draco Malfoy, mais elle n'en avait plus eu l'occasion. Père semblait ne pas aimer qu'elle vole. Mais elle avait paraît-il du talent, donc elle aimait s'habituer à l'altitude autant qu'il lui était possible dans ce quartier Moldu dans lequel elle avait grandi.

Lilah était une fillette plutôt petite et malingre aux doux visage ovale aux joues assez potelées. Elle avait des cheveux d'un roux foncé tombant en désordre sur ses épaules. Elle aurait voulu avoir les cheveux courts comme un garçon, mais son père avait toujours refusé. Et quand elle désobéissait, il les lui faisait repousser avant de la coiffer soigneusement. Et quand il regardait ses yeux verts émeraude en amande, on aurait dit qu'elle le dégoûtait presque. Ou qu'il était en proie à un profond désespoir, ce n'était pas comme si elle connaissait suffisamment son distant géniteur pour déchiffrer avec exactitude ses expressions. Il s'était toujours bien occupé d'elle d'un point de vue matériel. Il l'habillait de manière convenable, la traitait de manière convenable, lui offrait même des cadeaux à son anniversaire et à Noël accompagnés parfois d'une étreinte qui pourrait presque passer pour une étreinte paternelle. Mais en dehors de cela, il était froid (enfin moins qu'envers ses collègues, avait-elle remarqué) et distant.

Alors Lilah avait grandi en solitaire, avec pour seule vraie « figure parentale », comme elle l'avait lu dans un livre moldu, Narcissa Malfoy et bien sûr la compagnie de Draco Malfoy.

Elle allait souvent chez eux et elle en était enchantée, même après que Père lui ait interdit de voler. Narcissa était une femme d'une adorable bonté et d'une gentillesse sans bornes avec elle, bien qu'elle soit plus sévère avec Draco. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs comme son frère. Ils s'entendaient si bien qu'on les aurait cru jumeaux ! Ils ne faisaient pas les quatre-cent coups, ils étaient d'ailleurs plutôt calmes et sages, bien que Draco soit d'une incroyable arrogance et un impayable fanfaron parfois… Mais Lilah et lui aimaient lire ensemble, jouer aux échecs et surtout courir dans le parc (puisque Lilah ne devait plus voler…)

Ils mourraient tous deux d'envie d'enfin aller à Poudlard, bien que Draco aurait préféré aller à Durmstrang.

-A Durmstrang, ils enseignent la Magie Noire. Mais Mère ne veut pas que j'aille trop loin. Et Poudlard n'est pas une si mauvaise école quand on sèche les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal…

Aujourd'hui il avait consenti à venir chez elle et elle lui avait montrer comment tenir en équilibre sur le toit et ne pas glisser sur les tuiles mouillées. Et ils se baladaient de toits en toits depuis le matin. Puis quand le soleil fit s'évaporer les gouttes d'eau, restes de la pluie qui s'était abattue pendant la nuit, ils glissèrent le long d'une gouttière et coururent dans la rue comme des jeunes gavroches jusqu'à Spinner's End.

Comme c'était amusant ! Quel dommage qu'il faille rentrer à la maison. Père y était d'ailleurs. Il regarda sa fille d'un air suspicieux, mais Lilah avait appris de Draco l'expression neutre de l'enfant sage mais pas trop, car on pourrait avoir des soupçons. Père avait préparé à manger. Aussi se mirent-ils à table promptement. Lilah regarda son père. Il avait manifestement quelque chose à dire :

-Nous allons au Chemin de Traverse cet après-midi pour finaliser vos achats de rentrée, dit-il d'un ton neutre, le ton avec lequel il s'adressait à Lilah la plupart du temps.

Pas la peine pour lui d'ajouter de finir son assiette en vitesse, son regard noir d'obsidienne fixait les deux enfants d'un air suffisamment éloquent.

Le voyage par Cheminée et Lilah, ça faisait deux, mais ce n'était pas grave. Elle aimait aller sur le Chemin de Traverse depuis toute petite pour son cocktail d'images, de couleurs et de senteurs. Et avec la compagnie de Draco, elle pouvait s'élancer dans l'avenue marchande et…

-Lilah ! Tiens toi tranquille ! dit sèchement Père. Pendant que je serai chez l'Apothicaire, vous irez acheter vos baguettes. Draco, voici l'argent de poche dont tu dispose, il m'a été transmis par ton père à ton intention. Je veux vous voir chez Fleury et Bott avant cinq heures. Suis-je clair ?

Lilah et Draco acquiescèrent et partirent en marchant vers la boutique d'Ollivander.

Dans la boutique, un grand homme sec habillé de robes claires et aux cheveux blancs se trouvait derrière le comptoir, à écrire quelque chose. Puis il leva ses yeux pales comme deux lunes vers les deux jeunes gens.

-C'est un plaisir de vous voir dans ma boutique, Mr Malfoy, ainsi que vous Miss…

-Snape, murmura Lilah.

Elle vit Ollivander hausser un sourcil, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Et bien, nous allons commencer par Mr Malfoy, allons-y. Prenez, voici une baguette en bois de frêne avec un ventricule de cœur de Dracon.

Draco prit la baguette et l'agita négligemment, provoquant une bordée d'étincelles vertes et argent.

-Très bien, voilà qui fut rapide. Un ventricule de cœur de Dragon fait souvent une baguette exclusive. Faites attention à ne pas la perdre… Miss Snape, à vous !

Ollivander sortit d'en dessous de son bureau un coffre qu'il ouvrit d'un sort. Dedans, en vrac, il y avait des baguettes magiques. Elles avaient l'air neuves et brillaient doucement.

-Voilà une première combinaison de houx et de crin de licorne femelle. Agréable à prendre en main, elle mesure trente deux centimètres virgule sept…

Il ne se passa rien lorsque Lilah agita la baguette et Ollivander la reprit aussitôt. Puis vint le ballet des baguettes magiques. Ollivander les sortait exclusivement de ce coffre et n'allait pas en chercher dans sa boutique.

-La dernière de mon stock, commenta le vendeur de baguettes magiques.

Lily la prit et soudain, un éclair immobilisa sa main dans son geste d'activation de la baguette. Cela la surprit tellement qu'elle la laissa tomber.

-Baguette en santal, très longue, quarante-deux centimètres pile et une plume de phénix. C'est une très bonne baguette qui aime beaucoup les maléfices et qui est très équilibrée, cependant. Toute en nuances… C'est ma préférée et je suis honoré qu'elle vienne à quelqu'un d'aussi spécial que vous.

-En quoi suis-je spéciale, ne put s'empêcher de demander Lilah.

-En beaucoup de choses. Je ne me trompe jamais et je peux vous dire que vous êtes unique, Miss Snape. Vous êtes un être parfait et le professeur Snape devrait être fier de vous avoir créée…

Lilah ne comprenait rien. Mais elle se tut.

L'étape suivante était Mme Guipure avant de rejoindre Fleury et Bott. Draco ne cessait de parler de ses belles tenues et de combien le noir de l'uniforme ne lui seyait point mais Lilah, habituée à ce discours ne fit que sourire à l'entendre radoter. Ils avaient presque fini lorsqu'un petit garçon de leur âge, tout maigre et aux cheveux noirs de jais en bataille entra dans la boutique. Lilah n'y fit presque pas attention, mais Draco lui lança d'une voix traînante son petit laïus sur sa supériorité. Au bout d'un moment elle n'y tint plus et éclata d'un rire cristallin.

-Te moque pas de moi, Lilah.

-Je me moque pas, fit la fillette entre deux hoquets. C'est juste qu'on dirait ton père !

Draco en prit ombrage. Il continua de parler avec le petit garçon, sans succès.

-Où ils sont tes parents ?

-Ils sont morts, fit le garçon d'une voix atone.

-Oh, désolé, dit Draco.

Lilah fit la grimace. On aurait pas dit le moins du monde qu'il était sincère. Elle descendit de son trépied, Mme Guipure ayant terminé son ourlet et alla poser sa main sur l'épaule de petit garçon.

-Écoute pas Draco. Il essaye de faire l'aristocrate, il est trop marrant quand il fait ça ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire se voulant compatissant. Je m'appelle Lilah et toi…

-Oh… Je m'appelle Harry, dit il.

Lilah remarqua quelque chose d'étrange derrière les lunettes rondes et rafistolées de petit garçon, dans ses deux yeux verts en amande amicaux et chaleureux et soudain, tout sourire glissa de son visage. Draco sembla également le remarquer et prit l'épaule de son amie pour la traîner dehors…

-Viens, ton père a dit avant cinq heures à Fleury & Botts. Et j'aimerais voir le nouveau Nimbus 2000. Mon père m'a dit qu'il allait me l'acheter…

Narcissa et Lucius dînèrent avec leur fils à Spinner's End avant de s'en aller, aussi Lilah eut tout le temps de réfléchir aux questions qu'elle voulait poser à son père et à la manière dont elle allait les formuler. Car elle n'en doutait pas qu'elles seraient particulièrement délicates. Elle choisit d'abord de ne pas parler du jeune garçon, sauf si il lui demandait avec beaucoup d'insistance pourquoi elle le questionnait. Elle dit au revoir à Draco ainsi qu'à ses parents. Au moment de dire au revoir à Narcissa, elle ne sut pas pourquoi elle s'accrocha à sa robe ainsi, pressant son visage contre son sein. Peut-être une envie d'être soudain maternée. Elle n'avait jamais eu de mère, il était normal qu'elle s'en cherche une… Cette idée donna à Lilah une envie d'exhumer Sigmund Freud pour le tuer elle-même de ses propres mains et la fit soudain s'écarter de Narcissa avec un sourire gêné. Mais le sourire que lui rendit la grande dame aux cheveux d'or fut d'une infinie gentillesse et d'une infinie bonté. Elle caressa la joue de la fillette et passa la cheminée à la suite de son mari et de son fils.

Lilah soupira. Comme chaque soir après le dîner, était venu l'heure de la lecture (ou de tout autre jeu pourvu qu'il soit silencieux). Père regardait le feu, lisait ou encore entretenait sa correspondance enjoignant sa fille à lire elle-même où à pratiquer toute activité calme et silencieuse. Mais il arrivait parfois qu'elle puisse poser des questions sur ses lectures ou sur un problème la tracassant plutôt simple et surtout rapide à résoudre. (Les question n'invitant qu'à une réponse négative ou affirmative étaient les meilleures pour ménager son humeur…) Aussi Lilah, décida, malgré l'aspect direct de la question, de commencer par :

-Père… Ai-je une mère ?

Père leva brusquement son nez de son livre. Jamais auparavant Lilah ne s'était soucié d'avoir une mère, s'en accommodant très bien. Mais considérant le petit Harry, elle avait été choquée de ce manque de curiosité. Elle regarda son Père. Ses yeux sombres, sa peau cireuse et ses joues creusées. Il avait un visage inexpressif, aussi Lilah se demanda si il n'y avait pas un problème.

-Ta mère ne sait pas que tu existes, dit finalement Père. Elle ne t'a jamais désirée et s'est jetée un Sortilège d'Amnésie. Puis elle est morte.

Père avait dit ça d'une voix froide et lente. Lilah eut l'impression qu'il y avait un problème.

-Comment… Comment était-elle ?

-Regarde toi dans le miroir et imagine toi avec plus de joues, fit Père d'un ton sec.

Lilah vit rouge et se leva brusquement de son fauteuil :

-Pourquoi es-tu si froid ? Pourquoi es-tu si si méchant avec moi ? Je suis ta fille, non ?

-Si tu es là, c'est à cause de mes erreurs, petite sotte ! Rétorqua Père d'un ton plein de haine. Remercie moi de t'avoir élevée et nourrie quand je t'ai donné la vie et l'aie conservée au mépris de l'avis des autres !

Lilah se rassit sur son fauteuil, abasourdie… Sans doute était-ce ça. Ni son père ni sa mère n'avaient prévu d'avoir un enfant et elle les avait plongés dans un désarroi tel que sa mère s'était Amnésiée et son Père ne l'avait élevée que contraint… Contraint par quoi…

-Pourquoi tu… Tu m'as élevée…

Père fronça les sourcils, mais cette fois-ci, on aurait plus dit de l'inquiétude que de la colère.

-Tu... Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère… souffla-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour sa fille avant de fermer à son livre et de se lever, tel un fantôme, pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

Lilah resta immobile et silencieuse. Son Père lui en avait plus confessé sur lui-même qu'en plus de dix ans de vie commune avec elle.

Mais il restait une question à élucider, mais elle pouvait bien attendre le 1er Septembre pour le faire : qui était donc ce petit Harry aux yeux si semblables aux siens qu'elle aurait cru se voir dans un miroir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Ceci est un travail de fanfiction. Elle n'existe qu'à partir des œuvres de J.K. Rowling et de l'imagination de l'auteur. Tous les personnages, lieux et concepts utilisés dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Company. Les autres personnages comme Lilah Snape sont issus de l'imagination de l'auteur de cette fanfiction. L'auteur ne sera aucunement rémunéré pour son travail et écrit ces lignes dans un but purement gratuit.  
Rating : Tous publics. **

**Chapitre 3**

_Il tournait avec sa longue cuiller en bois sa mixture mille fois maudite. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait, il ne faisait que faire, sans même penser. Quand il était contraint de laisser reposer la potion, il revoyait son visage, les yeux baissés, remplis de mépris, puis ce visage aux joues roses et pleines de vie était remplacé par une face tuméfiée, des côtes écrasées, et alors il se mettait à regarder la potion noire d'ébène bouillonner. Puis soudain, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, le chaudron explosa et il fut projeté au sol. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il resta par terre mais il se souvint d'avoir été réveillé par des pleurs. Des pleurs d'enfant…_

Père avait conduit Lilah la gare de King's Cross en transports en communs moldus à une heure particulièrement matinale. Elle avait été toute excitée toute la soirée de la veille et tout le début de la matinée. Elle et Draco allaient à Poudlard ! Quelle excitante perspective. Elle apprendrait enfin tout plein de choses ! Elle était particulièrement excitée par cette perspective et en oubliait presque les questions sur le petit Harry. Elle avait également mis son pull à l'envers. Son Père la réprimanda assez vertement, mais ne réussit pas à calmer son enthousiasme. Quand ils arrivèrent sur le Quai 9 3/4 , elle chercha immédiatement Draco du regard afin de lui sauter dessus avec toute sa hargne et son excitation. Le petit garçon blond soupira mais réussit à se débarrasser d'elle avec douceur avant de l'aider à monter sa valise. Lorsque Lilah descendit à nouveau du train, son père était en train de l'attendre. Le quai sorcier commençait à se remplir de parents et d'élèves de tous âges tandis que le Poudlard Express faisait chauffer sa locomotive rouge et brillante, enfumant le quai.

Père attira sa fille près d'elle et se pencha doucement vers elle.

-Lilah, dit il d'un ton quelque peu étrange.

Il semblait légèrement mal à l'aise. Lilah pouvait le voir à ses lèvres pincées et à ses sourcils joints dans une grimace qu'on aurait pu interpréter comme une indisposition à une effluve importune.

-Je veux que rien ne te trouble de tes études… Je te prie par exemple de faire attention aux garçons… Même à Draco…

Lilah écouta silencieusement. Elle se demandait si Père n'avait pas quelque chose de plus important que l'avertissement un peu cliché sur les garçons à dire.

-Et si tu croises Harry Potter… Je te prie de rester loin de lui.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Lilah, d'un ton incrédule.

Elle eut l'étrange impression que Père lui cachait quelque chose.

-Parce que ce garçon n'est pas fréquentable… J'ai connu son père, vois-tu…

-Mais il n'est pas son père et son père ne l'a probablement pas élevé vu qu'il est orphelin…

_« -Où ils sont tes parents ?_

_-Ils sont morts._

_-Oh, désolé… _

_- Je m'appelle Lilah et toi ?_

_-Oh… Je m'appelle Harry... »_

Lilah chassa cette conversation de sa tête un instant. Il fallait qu'elle y réfléchisse… Mais avant…

-Comment s'appelait ma mère ? demanda Lilah, la bouche sèche.

Père déglutit.

-Monte dans ce train. Et reste loin de Potter.

Puis il tourna les talons et allait partir. Mais Lilah ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

-Non ! Cette fois-ci tu vas me répondre ! s'écria-t-elle en le suivant.

-Lilah Eileen Snape, monte dans ce train immédiatement !

-NON ! Dis-moi comment se nomme ma mère ! cria la fillette. Elle s'appelait Eileen ? Ah non, c'était le nom de TA mère. Tu as de la chance d'avoir eu une mère. D'avoir une idée exacte de qui elle était, de ce à quoi elle ressemblait. Tu peux pas comprendre comment je me sens alors que je ne connais même pas son prénom ! Et quand je te demande comment elle était, tout ce que tu sais me dire, c'est d'aller me regarder dans un miroir ! Tu sais quoi ? J'aurais voulu ne pas naître pour que tu puisses être en paix avec tes petites affaires ! Et peut-être même que Mère serait toujours vivante, hein !

Elle sut que c'était le mot de trop uniquement quand une large main vint rencontrer sa joue avec force. Jamais Père ne l'avait frappée auparavant. Lilah sentit une bouffée de haine pour cet homme l'envahir.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Ce n'est la faute de personne si elle est morte ! Ni la tienne, ni la mienne ! s'écria-t-il avec tant de hargne qu'on aurait cru qu'il souhaitait s'en convaincre lui-même.

Les mâchoires serrées, Lilah grogna :

-Dis moi son nom…

Père soupira et se redressa de toute sa hauteur pour seulement murmurer un :

-Lily… Elle s'appelait Lily…

Puis il tourna les talons et disparu à travers la barrière, retournant dans le monde Moldu. Lilah soupira. Puis elle réalisa soudain qu'elle et son père avaient été le centre de l'attention. Elle se recroquevilla soudain sur elle-même et s'éclipsa jusqu'au train. Elle dut faire des pieds et des mains entre les autres élèves qui installaient leurs bagages pour retrouver enfin Draco en pleine discussion avec deux garçons musculeux qui apparaissaient être des amis à lui. Elle s'assit à côté de Draco mais les deux garçons du nom de Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe ne lui donnaient pas envie de lier conversation. Puis un peu plus tard, un autre garçon plus âgé aux cheveux bruns assez drus et au visage carré entra et salua Draco.

-Salut Malfoy, je suis Marcus Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

-Salut Flint, dit Draco. Je te présente mes amis, Crabbe, Goyle et Lilah. Tu dois avoir entendu parler de Lilah Snape, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, pas vraiment, dit Flint, soudain piqué d'un certain intérêt pour la jeune fille. Ainsi donc, tu es de la famille du Professeur Snape, demanda-t-il.

-Oui, fit Lilah.

Elle ne dit rien d'autre, espérant que son expression faciale reflétait assez sa mauvaise humeur pour lui passer l'envie de parler de son père. Ce que Marcus comprit en effet.

-Et bien j'espère tous vous voir sous notre étendard, il serait dommage en effet qu'il en soit autrement, dit le jeune homme…

-N'aie aucun souci à ce sujet, fit Draco… Alors, quelles nouvelles du Poudlard Express ? Combien de Sang-de-Bourbe avons-nous cette année ?

Lily grinça des dents. Son père lui avait toujours dit de ne jamais répéter ce mot lorsqu'elle lui en avait demandé a signification après avoir entendu Lucius Malfoy le prononcer. Depuis, elle trouvait cette expression horrible. Elle avait eu beau expliquer pourquoi à Draco, celui-ci persistait à l'utiliser.

-Des Sang-de-Bourbe, je ne sais pas, mais j'ai entendu dire que Harry Potter entrait en première année à Poudlard. Il serait dans le dernier wagon, dans le dernier compartiment…

-Harry Potter ? s'exclama Draco. Le vrai ?

-C'est ce que j'ai entendu.

-Lilah ! s'écria le garçon blond. On doit aller le voir !

Lilah n'hésita pas. Elle était au moins aussi curieuse que Draco. Ils se vêtirent au préalable de leurs robes de sorciers avant d'y aller. Lilah lissa ses longs cheveux roux désordonnés. Elle espérait pouvoir les couper à Poudlard. Père ne voudra pas s'occuper d'elle une fois à l'école. Il lui avait bien spécifié qu'elle n'aurait aucun traitement de faveur et qu'en aucun cas il agirait comme à la maison. Elle verrait après la Répartition… Pour l'instant, elle allait rencontrer Harry Potter.

Ils firent leur chemin jusque dans le dernier wagon. Draco était à l'avant, marchant pompeusement, Crabbe et Goyle l'entourant de manière à effrayer quiconque voudrait lui passer devant et Lilah les suivait, se fondant dans leurs ombres tantôt musculeuses, tantôt aristocratique.

Draco ouvrit plusieurs wagons avant de trouver le bon. A l'intérieur, il y avait le jeune Harry, rencontré déjà sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il était accompagné d'un autre garçon de leur âge aux cheveux roux qui avait une tache sur le nez. Lilah était cachée derrière les trois autres garçons.

-Alors c'est vrai, lança Draco. On dit partout que Harry Potter se trouve dans ce compartiment. C'est toi ? fit-il à l'attention de Harry.

-Oui, dit le petit garçon.

Lilah se haussa timidement sur la pointe des pieds derrière Draco parce qu'il était moins grand que ses deux amis.

-Lui c'est Crabbe, dit Draco, lui c'est Goyle et mon amie derrière, tu la connais déjà, c'est Lilah Snape. Moi je m'appelle Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

Le rouquin se mit alors à feindre une quinte de toux pour dissimuler son rire.

-Mon nom te fait rire ? s'exclama Draco, voyant soudain rouge.

-Draco, murmura Lilah à son oreille. Viens…

-Je ne vais pas me laisser insulter par un Weasley, s'écria son ami alors que Lilah, peinée, ne savait que faire pour le calmer.

Mais il sembla reprendre contenance et se tourna à nouveau vers Harry.

-Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils, ajouta-t-il la main tendue devant lui.

-Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux, répliqua Harry avec froideur.

Lilah sauta sur l'occasion.

-C'est bon, Draco, tu as vu Harry Potter, et même deux fois si on compte chez Madame Guipure, viens…

Mais Draco ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue.

-Si j'étais toi je serais un peu plus prudent, Potter, dit-il lentement. Si tu n'es pas plus poli tu vas finir comme tes parents. Eux aussi ont manqué de prudence. Si tu traînes avec de la racaille comme les Weasley ou ce Hagrid, ils finiront par déteindre sur toi.

Lilah perdit tout espoir lorsque Weasley se leva d'un coup, soudain en pleine harmonie corporelle et chromatique. Il lui fallut un moment avant de réaliser que Harry s'était également levé.

-Répète ça un peu ?

-Vous voulez vous battre tous les deux ?

-Vous feriez mieux de filer d'ici…

Lilah recula. Il lui fallait trouver un préfet pour les faire arrêter. Mais elle se cogna contre une jeune fille aux cheveux incroyablement touffus et aux dents proéminentes ornées d'étranges grilles métalliques dont elle ne connaissait absolument pas l'usage.

-Il faut aller chercher un préfet, dit Lilah à la jeune fille. Connaissant Draco il va vouloir leur donner une bonne leçon et eux… Enfin bref, ce sont des garçons.

Mais la fillette lui dit un « Écarte-toi » d'un ton autoritaire en sortant sa baguette. Puis elle se lança dans le compartiment :

-Non, mais vous vous croyez où ! s'écria-t-elle. Vous n'êtes même pas encore arrivés à Poudlard que vous vous battez déjà ?

Draco se retourna d'un coup et dévisagea la fille avant d'éclater de rire.

-Occupe toi de tes affaires, Sang-de-Bourbe !

Lilah sentit son cœur s'effondrer. L'entendre le dire dans une conversation entre eux était une chose, l'entendre le jeter avec mépris au visage d'une personne en était une autre. Harry resta immobile et indécis quant à la teneur de la conversation, la fillette également, Crabbe et Goyle ricanaient et Weasley et Lilah fumaient de rage.

-Draco ! s'exclama-t-elle. Comment peux tu insulter quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas !

-Mais…

-Quelqu'un qui n'a rien fait que te conseiller d'arrêter de te battre comme un petit con prétentieux !

-Lilah, continua Draco d'une voix excédée.

-C'est assez ! Hurla la fillette rousse. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je déteste ce mot. Et maintenant je te déteste toi parce que tu salis ta propre bouche en l'utilisant contre quelqu'un qui ne t'as rien demandé !

-Malfoy, t'as intérêt à retirer tout de suite ce que tu as dit, intervint Weasley d'une voix rauque.

-Ne fais rien, Weasley, dit Lilah, clignant des yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.

Elle se tourna vers Draco. Son cœur se brisait.

-Pourquoi dois-tu tout faire comme ton père, sanglotait-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon père ? Tu lui reproches d'avoir aidé ton père à te garder, lui cracha-t-il au visage.

Sur le visage de Draco, Lilah lisait une véritable colère.

-Après tout, ton sang est tout aussi sale que celui de cette fille, ou celui de Potter, il aurait du te laisser mourir dans ton chaudron, petit monstre ! ajouta-t-il d'un ton haineux.

Lilah sentit son sang bouillir et soudain, ce fut comme si on avait glissé un voile noir devant ses yeux et prit sa baguette magique. Elle sentit sa bouche formuler des mots dont elle n'avait aucune idée, elle sentit aussi des bras lui prendre le sien, la faire reculer et lui retirer sa baguette des mains. Et alors, elle tomba à genoux et le noir l'enveloppa complètement.

-Vous croyez qu'elle est morte ? demandait quelqu'un.

-Je sens son pouls battre, dit la fille qui tenait son poignet.

-Il faut envoyer les autres dehors, dit Harry.

-Non, il faut appeler un professeur, reprit la fille aux longues dents de fer.

-Je crois qu'elle se réveille, dit la première personne qui s'avéra être en fait Weasley.

Lilah tourna machinalement la tête vers l'entrée du compartiment et ouvrit les yeux pour constater que Harry et Weasley étaient devant en train de bloquer les portes et remettaient sans arrêt les rideaux en place.

-Lilah, s'écria le petit Survivant. On a eu très peur. Ce que tu nous as fait c'était très bizarre…

-C'était surtout génial, ouais ! s'exclama Weasley. Il aurait fallu que tu voies la tête de Malfoy ! Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à te voir lui lancer des maléfices comme ça. Il a détalé comme un lapin quand Granger t'a retenue.

-Ces deux énormes garçons m'ont littéralement étouffée en essayant de sortir en même temps, se plaignit Granger.

Weasley et Harry éclatèrent de rire, manquant d'ouvrir la porte aux hordes d'élèves curieux. Puis Weasley décida qu'il pouvait se rassoir sur la banquette à manger des Patacitrouilles.

-Sers-toi, dit Harry à Lilah. Tu nous a sauvé la mise.

Mais la fillette n'avait pas le cœur à manger des friandises. Elle avait la tête baissée et elle essayait de s'empêcher de pleurer encore. Lorsqu'un préfet entra dans leur compartiment pour savoir ce qui s'était passé, il fut attendri par l'attitude triste et contrite de Lilah et promit qu'il ne ferait pas de rapport.

Lilah suivit machinalement Hermione Granger en dehors du compartiment lorsque les garçons voulurent se changer.

Elle n'avait jamais cru qu'un jour elle se disputerait avec Draco aussi violemment. Mais Draco en valait il la peine ? Il n'avait pas hésité à l'insulter et à la blesser alors qu'il savait très bien ce que Lilah pensait de ce qu'il avait dit, qu'il savait tout de ses sentiments. Draco avait toujours été un bon confident et un compagnon de jeu très amusant, mais il n'avait aucune philosophie de vie. C'était un enfant gâté qui ne faisait que répéter les enseignements ignobles de son père.

Puis Lilah se demanda ce que son père à elle lui avait appris… L'indépendance, peut-être ?

Sur le quai de la gare de Pré-Au-Lard, Lilah avançait, seule au milieu d'une foule de robes noires qui babillaient dans un joyeux vacarme. Puis elle se retrouva soudain au milieu d'une foule de première année et se demanda pourquoi ils étaient dans la forêt avant de se rappeler ce que son père lui avait dit de l'arrivée des première année à Poudlard.

Son regard se posa malheureusement sur Draco, plus loin sur sa gauche et elle retomba enfin dans sa mélancolie jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione Granger vienne la voir.

-Ça va bien, demanda-t-elle. Tu voudrais parler ?

Lilah hésita, puis elle dit :

-C'est la première fois que je me dispute aussi fort avec lui. Avant, c'était toujours pour rigoler…

-C'est si terrible que ça, ce mot ? demanda Hermione.

-Imagine que dans sa tête, ton sang n'est qu'une infâme boue et que le sien une rivière de saphirs, grimaça Lilah d'un ton acide.

Les lèvres d'Hermione se retroussèrent de dégoût, mettant encore plus en avant ses dents bardées de fer. Lilah demanda enfin :

-A quoi ça sert la cage que t'as sur les dents ?

Ils venaient d'arriver près du lac, c'est aussi pourquoi Hermione ne répondit pas, trop absorbée par la vision enchanteresse de l'imposant château de Poudlard, de l'autre côté du lac, illuminant de milles feux le ciel étoilé. Lilah ne l'avait jamais vu d'ici, mais autrefois, son père l'emmenait souvent aux château pendant l'été pour des réunions de corps enseignant. Parfois à Noël, elle venait également et passait son temps sur les genoux du Professeur Dumbledore, à se faire tirer les joues par les Professeur Vector et Sinistra tandis que le Professeur Chourave lui faisait de jolies (abominables) tresses. Et dire qu'elle allait devoir maintenant y étudier… Mais elle se promit d'être sérieuse. Son père la tuerait si elle obtenait moins qu'un Optimal dans chaque matière.

Lilah se mit dans une barque avec Hermione tandis qu'un jeune garçon avec un crapaud les rejoignait ainsi qu'une fillette blonde. Harry et Ron Weasley s'étaient assis avec deux autres garçons. C'est alors que Lilah se demanda où elle allait être répartie. Elle regretta de l'avoir fait tout haut lorsque le garçon au crapaud faillit s'évanouir de terreur à cette idée, que la blonde pâlit considérablement et que Hermione se mit à ressortir tout ce qu'elle savait des quatre maisons de Poudlard.

-Ma Grand-Mère voudrait que j'aille à Gryffondor, dit le garçon au crapaud. Mais je sais pas si j'y serai envoyé.

-Je suppose que mon père voudrait que j'aille à Serpentard, soupira Lilah au final. Si c'est pour devenir un glaçon comme lui…

-C'est toi qui t'es disputée avec ton père sur le quai ce matin, demanda la blonde.

Lilah lui adressa un rire jaune.

-Parce que j'ai cru le reconnaître d'après ce que mon frère m'en a dit, mais je suis pas sûre… Ton père, ce serait pas le Professeur Rogue ?

-Oui, fit Lilah d'une petite voix.

-C'est vrai que c'est un vampire ? demanda la blonde.

-Euh... Non, fit Lilah, déconcertée.

-Ah, dit-elle, l'air déçu.

Hermione regarda Lilah et se mit alors à la bombarder de questions : qu'est-ce que son père enseignait, est-ce qu'il lui avait déjà donné un cours particulier, est-ce qu'elle connaissait les autres professeurs et si oui, est-ce qu'ils étaient exigeants envers les élèves. Lilah tenta d'assouvir sa curiosité. Non, Père ne lui avait jamais donné de cours de potions, bien qu'elle connaisse quasiment toutes les potions au programme sans jamais les avoir faites et aussi quelques potions dangereuses pour l'avoir entendu en parler avec Lucius Malfoy. Quant aux autres professeurs, à part lui dire combien ses cheveux étaient beaux, ils ne lui avaient pas dit grand chose de leur discipline. Lilah eut soudain très peur d'avoir cours avec son père. Elle se mit à faire des scénarios de cours de Potions des plus improbables aux plus réalistes et ainsi se retrouva-t-elle dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard sans avoir aucun souvenir d'avoir traversé ni le parc, ni le Grand Hall.

La Grande Salle était identique à son souvenir, à l'exception de la nuit dans le ciel étoilé et des milliers de bougies flottant dans les airs au dessus de quatre tables remplies d'élèves. Elle n'en avait jamais vu autant, son Père ne l'amenant au château que lorsqu'il n'y avait plus personne. Alors son estomac se mit à se serrer... Alors la Répartition se faisait devant tout le corps étudiant ? C'était déjà assez stressant de savoir qu'elle allait être répartie sous l'œil intense de son père, mais savoir que dès le début de l'année elle serait étiquetée « fille du professeur » (sans compter qu'elle n'imaginait pas Père être le plus sympathique des professeurs du monde...)...

Minerva McGonagall était débout à côté du Choixpeau Magique. Lilah l'avait déjà vu une fois dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Et soudain, son estomac se serra encore plus et elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder le plafond. Jamais elle ne l'avait trouvé aussi merveilleux. Elle pouvait déceler chaque étoile, chaque infime petite molécule d'air ainsi que ses atomes et soudain... Elle décela une petite étincelle qui parcourait le plafond !... Puis des centaines, non, des milliers, des millions d'autres qui traçaient des lignes et quadrillaient le plafond. Lilah avait la bouche grande ouverte et la tête en l'air quand on lui secoua l'épaule en criant :

-Lilah Snape !

Elle fit un bond jusqu'à heurter la table des étudiants assis à la table des Poufsouffle, en hurlant de surprise. Puis elle regarda tout autour d'elle les étudiants qui la regardaient suspicieusement ou qui éclataient de rire à la frayeur de la fillette. Le professeur McGonagall avait un regard légèrement inquiet sur son visage sévère, les autre première année la regardaient assez perplexes et à la table de professeurs, Père avait la tête baissée. D'ici, elle pouvait voir ses yeux fermés lancer des éclairs et ses lèvres se tordre de haine. Elle se releva dignement, s'excusa doucement auprès des quatrième année de Poufsouffle qui lui firent un grand sourire. Lilah en fut grandement soulagée et ne put s'empêcher de leur sourire en retour... Et de penser que le grand aux cheveux châtains et aux grands yeux sombres était vraiment très beau. Elle se sentit d'un coup rougir et se détourna brusquement afin de coiffer le Choixpeau Magique.

_-Ha ! Lilah Snape ! Je vois que tu es une fille très spéciale ! Heureusement que mon créateur a fait en sorte que mes pouvoirs se renforcent avec le temps. Si tu étais arrivée cent années plus tôt, je n'aurais jamais été capable de tirer la moindre chose de ta petite tête..._

Lilah tressaillit...

_« Il aurait du te laisser mourir dans ton chaudron, petit monstre ! »_

_-Ah ! De la douleur... De l'activité cérébrale intense ! Tes émotions sont très contradictoires ! Tu sais que je vais devoir réfléchir intensément à ton avenir petite. Tu es la seule élève avec qui je pourrais éventuellement faire une erreur dans sa Répartition. _

Cela ne rassurait pas du tout Lilah. Déconcertée, elle se mit à penser à tout ce qui pouvait être ses points forts... Elle était indépendante, elle aimait jouer sur les toits, courir mais aussi lire et réfléchir sur de la philosophie moldue, elle aimait également les premières théories de la physique quantique et sur la Métamorphose Humaine à Distance ! Elle pensa instinctivement à Serdaigle et Serpentard... Mais le Choixpeau hurla :

-GRYFFONDOR !

Abasourdie, Lilah resta un instant immobile sur sa chaise. C'était une erreur... Elle avait été élevée par Severus Snape, avait (avait eu ?) pour ami d'enfance Draco Malfoy et critiquait déjà Sigmund Freud et Bathilda Tourdesac à l'âge de onze ans. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas aller dans la maison des courageux casse-cous au cervelles de cornichon frit ne sachant rien faire d'autre qu'agiter leurs baguettes dans l'espoir d'en tirer quelque chose...

Mais avait-elle déjà agité sa baguette et obtenu quelque chose ? Hormis l'épisode du train, jamais Lily n'était parvenue à aucun résultat magique en s'entraînant pendant l'été. Elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir eu d'accidents magiques étant enfant !

Lilah effaça tout cela de ses pensées immédiatement. Elle secoua la tête et alla s'assoir à la table des Gryffondor où Hermione lui faisait de grands signes de la main. La fillette ne savait pas encore si elle l'aimait bien, mais elle serait sans aucun doute une camarade précieuse lorsqu'elle aura compris que personne ne voulait avoir de discussions scientifiques dans un état d'extrême tension ou de grande fatigue. A la fin de la Répartition, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et toute la salle se tut.

-Bienvenue, dit-il. Bienvenue à tous pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie !

Lilah fit une grimace effarée et fut soulagée de voir la même sur le visage d'Hermione. Mais quel taré était assis sur cette chaise ? Puis elle se tourna vers Père qui semblait de marbre. Pas de déception. Pas d'amertume... Juste, une expression de marbre...

-Il est... Un peu fou, non ? Demanda Harry a un grand garçon roux, encore un Weasley, assis en face d'Hermione.

-Fou ? C'est un génie ! Répondit-il d'un ton léger. Le plus grand sorcier du monde ! Mais c'est vrai il est un peu fou.

Puis les tables se remplirent de mets somptueux. Ronald Weasley bâfrait comme un porc, Harry avait les yeux exorbités comme si il n'avait jamais vu autant de nourriture de sa vie (même s'il fallait avouer, qu'on ne faisait pas un banquet pour plus de 781 élèves (il devait y en avait sûrement qu'elle n'avait pas pu compter à cause du manque de contact visuel) dont plus des deux tiers étaient en pleine puberté et la quasi totalité en pleine croissance, et une trentaine de professeurs tous adultes plus Hagrid dont la taille gigantesque et la bonhomie suggérait qu'il était tout sauf un petit mangeur. La seule chose qui étonna Lilah, ce fut les bonbons à la menthe. Père ne l'avait jamais autorisée à manger des sucreries ou aucun type de confiserie. Elle avait le droit à un sucre dans son thé, mais lorsque Draco avait partagé ses friandises un jour, Narcissa lui avait dit que Père avait expressément interdit qu'elle ne mange du sucre pur. Aussi avait-elle du se limiter aux gâteaux et aux biscuits et souvent son Père ne disait rien avec la bouche mais tout avec les yeux.

Lilah regarda la table des professeurs où le Professeur Quirrell tenait parfaitement la jambe de Père. Elle subtilisa donc un petit nombre de bonbons qu'elle glissa dans une poche et en déballa un. Elle hésita un moment avant de le manger. Elle le regardait avec un mélange d'étonnement et de circonspection.

-Hermione ? Demanda Lilah.

-Oui ?

-Est-tu familière du procédé de fabrication des sucreries et confiseries...

-Mes parents sont dentistes, soupira Hermione.

-Des quoi ?

-Des gens qui réparent les dents, expliqua la jeune née de Moldue. Et comme le sucre abîme beaucoup les dents, j'en ai très peu eu le droit. Le plus souvent, c'était sous forme de gâteaux et de biscuits, mais pas souvent de confiseries. Mais en gros, c'est du sucre qu'on fait cuire avec de l'eau, du beurre ou d'autres choses parfumées pour lui donner un aspect solide quand il refroidit.

Lilah acquiesça tout en examinant encore le bonbon. Puis elle le posa doucement sur sa langue. Le fort parfum mentholé enveloppa sa bouche dans un sentiment d'extase encore inconnu qui lui fit fermer les yeux un instant... Jusqu'à ce que soudain, un arrière goût immonde lui donne envie de vomir. Elle cracha de la manière la plus distinguée possible le bonbon dans sa serviette et regarda Hermione.

-Je n'aime pas les confiseries, fit-elle.

Puis elle s'empressa de se nettoyer la bouche avec du jus de citrouille, un steak et des patates.

-Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, Fit le Professeur Dumbledore lorsque les desserts eurent disparut de la table, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les première année doivent savoir qu'il est strictement interdit de pénétrer dans la Forêt qui entoure l'école. Certains des élèves les plus anciens devraient s'en souvenir... Et enfin, cette année l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est absolument interdit. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Harry et Lilah éclatèrent de rire. Ils s'arrêtèrent bien vite. Le rouquin à côté de Harry leur disant que lorsque Dumbledore parlait d'une interdiction, c'est qu'il était sérieux. Après avoir chanté l'hymne du collège, tous se levèrent et Percy Weasley leur montra le chemin.

Hermione ne disait plus grand chose heureusement, la fatigue s'était emparée d'elle. Avec Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown, elle alla directement se coucher dans son lit et s'endormit profondément en à peine cinq minutes. Lilah avait très peur de Poudlard à présent. L'idée que quelque chose de dangereux soit entreposé au second étage de l'aile droite, mais aussi la perspective d'avoir des cours avec les professeurs qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme des oncles et des tantes un peu foldingues et pire, avec son père sur qui apparemment reposait un lourd voile maléfique...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Ceci est un travail de fanfiction. Elle n'existe qu'à partir des œuvres de J.K. Rowling et de l'imagination de l'auteur. Tous les personnages, lieux et concepts utilisés dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Company. Les autres personnages comme Lilah Snape sont issus de l'imagination de l'auteur de cette fanfiction. L'auteur ne sera aucunement rémunéré pour son travail et écrit ces lignes dans un but purement gratuit.  
Rating : Tous publics. **

**Chapitre 4**

_Elle était grande et elle était femme. Elle tenait un petit bébé dans ses bras... Elle sentait la peur couler de chacun de ses pores et elle sentait le petit garçon pleurer alors qu'elle le berçait doucement, essayait de le rassurer. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et un homme d'une beauté maléfique et surnaturelle tendait sa baguette magique vers son bébé. Dans ses yeux yeux rouges brûlait une lueur de triomphe malsaine. Elle se jeta à ses pieds : _

_-Non ! Prenez-moi à sa place ! _

_-Lâche-moi, Sang-de-Bourbe !_

_-Je vous en supplie, ne tuez pas mon bébé ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez..._

_-Écarte-toi petite sotte !_

_-Non !_

_Et tout se finit dans un éclair vert aveuglant... _

Et hurlant dans son lit, trempée de sueur, à s'en casser la voix. Elle n'entendait plus que ses hurlements. Elle sentait son corps mourir à petit feu. Mourir pour protéger son bébé... Mais Lilah n'avait pas de bébé. Mais elle hurlait quand même, car une petite chose qui venait d'elle avait besoin de sa Maman. Puis soudain, il y eut des bras. Des bras qui la serraient fort, qui lui faisaient presque mal. Ils la tenaient et ses cris se turent. Cette odeur et cette sensation étaient familière. Elle était en sécurité. L'Homme Aux Yeux Rouge ne viendrait pas chercher son bébé... Pas encore...

-Mon bébé... murmura-t-elle avant de se rendormir dans les bras de Père.

Le lendemain, Lilah n'avait aucun souvenir de son mauvais rêve, mais toute la Tour de Gryffondor l'avait entendue hurler et ses camarades de dortoir avaient vu Père entrer pour la consoler. Lilah n'en croyait pas un mot. Le jour où Père la serrera dans ses bras, ce sera comme tous les ans à Noël, pas avant, ni après.

Poudlard était bien différent des fois où elle y était allée : cette fois-ci, c'était plein d'étudiants âgés de onze à dix-huit ans qui faisaient des croche-pieds, qui s'empruntaient des livres, qui se souriaient, qui se roulaient des pelles, qui parlaient à un professeur de la question 95d du dernier test de Sortilèges de l'année dernière, qui se balançaient des Bombabouses, qui se tenaient la main, qui était spectaculairement beau avec ses cheveux châtains et son nez de dieu grec, qui lui parlait sans discontinuer de combien elle avait hâte d'assister à son premier cours de métamorphose, à l'instant, et qu'il ne fallait absolument pas traîner si on ne voulait pas perdre des points dès le premier jour !

Lilah finit donc son toast à la marmelade avant de suivre Hermione jusque dans la salle de cours du professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard inquiet, mais Lilah s'appliqua à paraître la plus normale possible. Le cours fut particulièrement intéressant et elle réussi à teindre son allumette dans une couleur argentée assez brillante pour passer pour du métal. L'allumette d'Hermione, quant à elle, n'avait plus besoin que d'un chas pour être opérationnelle...

Les jours passèrent ainsi, jusqu'au premier vendredi où les première année de Gryffondor et de Serpentard avaient un double cours de potions en commun. Lilah s'apprêta à passer l'épreuve du feu. Père n'avait pas eu besoin de lui dire qu'elle ne bénéficierait d'aucun favoritisme. Sa répartition à Gryffondor avait du beaucoup l'énerver par ailleurs, même si l'avantage principal de Poudlard était la possibilité de ne pas se voir tous les jours et donc d'épargner à la population un éclat comme celui du quai 9 ¾.

Lilah s'assit avec Hermione au premier rang. Déjà parce qu'Hermione était sa camarade préférée. Hermione était une fille studieuse, particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée de faire des études de magie (parfois trop) mais Lilah comprenait sa soif de savoir et d'apprendre. Elle avait la même, en plus modérée. Elles partageaient donc lectures et points de vue philosophiques, même si parfois, Lilah avait l'impression que sa jeune amie était complètement à la ramasse au vu de certaines choses, voir complètement trop naïve de penser que l'existence avait un sens quelconque. Elles avaient longuement débattu sur le thème de l'existentialisme avant que Lilah ne la renvoie sur toute l'œuvre de Jean-Paul Sartre, qu'Hermione se hâta de se faire procurer par ses parents et de dévorer.

Père, ou plutôt le Professeur Snape, car Lilah préférait compartimenter les choses dans ce genre de cas, se tenait sur l'estrade et toisait la classe d'un air particulièrement méprisant. Puis il fit l'appel et s'arrêta à Harry Potter « nôtre nouvelle... célébrité. ». Cette remarque fit s'esclaffer Draco et ses copains mastodontes. Lilah tourna brièvement un regard froid et vide comme un tunnel vers eux et ils se turent, devenant soudain livides.

-Vous êtes ici pour apprendre l'art subtil et rigoureux de la préparation des potions, murmura-t-il dans une salle qui gardait révérencieusement et craintivement le silence.

Tout le long du discours d'intimidation, Lilah resta de marbre et retourna au Professeur Snape le même regard qu'il jetait aux élèves. Un regard vide et froid. Hermione était quant à elle penchée sur son bureau, les fesses tout au bord de la chaise, déterminée à prouver qu'elle n'était pas un cornichon.

-Potter, fit soudainement le professeur. Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens lorsque j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

-Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, fit Harry après avoir lancé des regards décontenancé à Weasley.

Le Professeur continua son interrogatoire, tout en ignorant les gesticulations ridicules d'Hermione. Lilah tenta bien de lui donner un coup de pied, mais elle aurait tout aussi bien filé ses coups de coudes dans les côtes d'une statue. Lilah dut de nouveau faire taire Draco, Vincent et Gregory mais tout d'un coup, Hermione se leva avec un grand raclement de chaise et agita sa main frénétiquement les dans les airs en se dandinant comme si elle avait envie d'aller aux toilettes... Puis Lilah jeta de nouveau un regard meurtrier à Draco. Le Maléfice de la Vessie-Pleine était le premier avec lequel il s'était exercé lorsqu'il avait été seul avec Lilah et sa baguette.

-Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, répondit Harry calmement à la question sur l'aconit. Mais je crois qu'Hermione le sait. Vous aurez peut-être plus de chance avec elle.

Le Professeur Snape n'était pas ivre de rage, mais il n'était pas content du tout, et ce n'était pas bon. Lilah fit s'assoir Hermione d'un geste impérieux avant que celui-ci ne la voie debout.

-Baissez-votre-main ! Siffla-t-il, hargneusement. Quant à vous Mr Potter, sachez que l'asphodèle en poudre et l'armoise produisent un somnifère si puissant qu'on le nomme la Goutte du Mort-Vivant. Un bézoard est une pierre que l'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et qui constitue un antidote à la plupart des poisons et le Napel et le Tue-Loup sont la même plante aussi connue sous le nom d'Aconit... Qu'attendez-vous pour prendre des notes ? Siffla-t-il à nouveau.

Bruissement précipité de plumes et grattement collectif sur le parchemin.

-Un point de moins à Gryffondor pour votre impertinence... Et Miss Snape en perd un de plus pour ce regard d'effrontée, ajouta-t-il entre ses dents.

Lilah ne baissa pas les yeux, mais s'efforça de le faire paraître plus neutre tandis que le Professeur faisait des binômes pour la potion anti-furoncles. La plupart des binômes étaient de la même maison, sauf Neville Longdubat, de Gryffondor qui dut grouper avec une jolie Serpentard aux cheveux blonds et courts...

Le Professeur Snape leur fit des remarques fort désobligeantes à tous, sauf à Draco. Il jeta un regard noir à Lilah et Hermione ainsi qu'à leur potion parfaite, puis retira des points à Gryffondor pour les cheveux lâchés de Lilah. Celle-ci fit son possible pour se tenir à trois pas de tout chaudrons aux alentours, sortit sa baguette magique et murmura « Diffindo », coupant grossièrement ses cheveux roux, les laissant tomber à terre et sur son uniforme.

-Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor, siffla Snape. Je ne tolérerais pas de magie dans ma classe, compris ! Surtout pour vous, Miss Snape ! Vous allez me faire le plaisir de me nettoyer ça. Et vous serez en retenue tout le week-end avec Mr Rusard, petite impertinente...

-Je ne vois pas en quoi mes cheveux gênent la fabrication de la potion alors qu'ils sont sur le sol, répliqua froidement Lilah.

Mais un nuage de fumée verte accompagné d'un sifflement sonore annonça la fonte du chaudron de la petite Serpentard blonde et les gémissements d'un Neville rongé par les furoncles se firent entendre. Tous les étudiants étaient sur des tabourets et Lilah prit soin de faire léviter ses cheveux coupés sur un bureau avant que la potion ne le touche. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, ses cheveux pourraient très bien faire exploser la mixture.

-Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie, fit le professeur à la blonde qui, armée de son gant en peau de dragon, mena Neville avec sollicitude hors de la salle de classe.

Puis Snape se tourna vers Harry et Weasley qui préparaient leur potion juste à côté :

-Pourquoi donc, Potter, n'avez-vous pas prévenu Longdubat qu'il fallait retirer la potion du feu avant d'ajouter les épines de porc-épic ? Vous avez sans doute pensé que vous auriez l'air plus brillant s'il ratait sa potion... Un point de moins à Gryffondor !

Harry parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais Lilah l'arrêta d'un regard. Weasley en rajouta une couche avec un écrasement de pied en règle.

Lilah ressortit de ce cours avec un drôle de sentiment dans la poitrine. C'était comme si elle s'en fichait du Professeur Snape, mais en même temps, repenser que le Professeur Snape était Père, cet homme anti-social, maladroit avec les sentiments, mais néanmoins humain, était presque révoltant... Choquant. Elle s'imaginait un cours froid, mais juste. Pas de points enlevés sur un regard ou sur une assomption invraisemblable. Bien entendu, elle avait cherché la petite bête en se coupant les cheveux en plein cours et si le chaudron de Longdubat n'avait pas fondu, il lui aurait sans doute assigné plus de punitions encore.

Hermione aussi vitupérait sans discontinuer sur le manque de rémunération des efforts des Gryffondor et l'injustice. Lilah médita sur l'ambivalence de son Père et se dit que finalement, celui-ci allait faire de sa scolarité un enfer après le coup qu'elle venait de lui faire...

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, pour avoir mis cette histoire en fav ou en alerte.

Je continue cette fic car j'ai perdu ma clé USB où se trouvait mon autre fic Isabelle Dursley que je ne saurai pas réécrire (j'avais 20chaps T-T)

Voilà donc je suis contente de me remettre à écrire, j'étais un peu trop dans les MMO depuis un moment ! xD

Merci à tous encore

_Yngvildr the Voracious - Finira un jour par terminer une fic sans passer de nuit blanche dessus ! ._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Ceci est un travail de fanfiction. Elle n'existe qu'à partir des œuvres de J.K. Rowling et de l'imagination de l'auteur. Tous les personnages, lieux et concepts utilisés dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Company. Les autres personnages comme Lilah Snape sont issus de l'imagination de l'auteur de cette fanfiction. L'auteur ne sera aucunement rémunéré pour son travail et écrit ces lignes dans un but purement gratuit.  
Rating : Tous publics. **

**Chapitre 5**

Le courrier arriva à point nommé pour stopper la conférence improvisée d'Hermione sur les rudiments du vol sur balai glanés dans _Le Quidditch à Travers les Âges_. Lilah mangea ses œufs brouillés avec un grand sourire. Père, malgré toutes ses manigances, n'avait pu lui interdire le cours de vol, ni n'avait eu l'occasion de s'approcher assez près d'elle pour lui faire furtivement pousser les cheveux en dehors de la classe. Lavande Brown avait consenti à lui égaliser sa coupe en échange de la rédaction de savoir théorique sur le très attendu Sortilège de Lévitation. Même la tentative de Malfoy de jouer les troubles fête en subtilisant le Rapeltout de Neville ne parvint pas à faire glisser de son visage radieux, désormais libre de tout désagrément capillaire. Elle en profita pour regarder et étudier le visage d'Harry Potter pour la énième fois. Une visage rond d'enfant de onze ans, deux yeux verts en amande. Vert émeraude, particulièrement réguliers dans la forme, le sourcil rond et épais.

Et Lilah avait exactement les mêmes yeux, les mêmes sourcils... Et était particulièrement tentée d'enfoncer les lunettes rondes du garçon sur son visage pour qu'il se rende compte qu'ils étaient pareils... Mais comment l'aborder avec lui ? Demander conseil à Père ? La question de sa mère avait été particulièrement douloureuse et avait mené à une scène en public. De plus, ils ne se voyaient presque plus qu'en cours (où la seule autre personne à souffrir autant qu'elle de remarques désobligeantes et d'humiliations était Harry) et aux repas dans la Grande Salle. Malefoy faisait tout son possible pour énerver Harry en particulier et le monde en général.

Alors qu'elle lisait _Encyclopedia Esoterica _assise dans le canapé le plus près de la cheminée_, _elle vit Hermione, Harry et Weasley sortir de la Salle Commune. Ils la supplièrent de garder le silence sur leur sortie.

Une bien étrange requête qui leur valut plus tard d'être réveillée d'un cauchemar par une Hermione inquiète.

-Ca va Lilah ?

Lilah était légèrement désorientée et avait une légère envie de vomir. Une lumière verte dansait devant ses yeux et elle éprouvait une envie forte de serrer son enfant dans ses bras. Quel enfant ? Elle secoua sa tête avant de dire à Hermione.

-Ah, je vais bien, juste un mauvais rêve. Alos que s'est-il passé ?

-J'avais raison ! S'exclama Hermione. Malfoy leur avait tendu un piège et on est tombés droit dedans.

Elle lui expliqua la provocation en duel, la fuite loin de Rusard et sa Miss Teigne avant d'ouvrir la porte du couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite et la rencontre avec... Un Chien des Enfers !

-Un Chien des Enfers, répéta Lilah. Mais... Mais...

-Le mieux, ajouta Hermione. Il était assis sur une trappe. Il garde quelque chose. Ca doit sûrement être très dangereux et j'aimerais tellement le savoir que j'en tremble presque encore plus qu'en me remémorant le souffle putride de l'animal. Je peux te dire qu'il ne mange pas que des légumes...

-Mais, fit Lilah, sentant qu'il y avait plus.

-C'est un Chien à Trois Têtes... Et peut-être que le Professeur Dumbledore cache cette chose sous la trappe pour une bonne raison. J'hésite, je ne veux pas que ce soit un truc du genre de la boite de Pandore...

Lilah la serra dans ses bras. Elle avait envie de câlins, après ce cauchemar.

-T'inquiètes pas, dit-elle. Si tu veux, je peux essayer de tirer les vers du nez de mon père, c'est bientôt mon anniversaire !

-Vraiment ? S'excria Hermione avant de baisser le ton lorsqu'elle entendit Parvati bouger dans son sommeil. Enfin j'veux dire vraiment ? Tu veux un cadeau ?

-Non, c'est pas la peine, dit Lilah. Je lui demanderait pourquoi le couloir est interdit à ce moment là. Il me demandera sûrement dans son bureau ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. J'espère juste qu'il ne me mettra pas en retard pour le banquet d'Halloween.

Seulement, ce 31 octobre là, il se passa beaucoup de choses. Weasley et Hermione se disputèrent lors du cours de Sortilèges sur la façon la plus appropriée de prononcer la formule « Wingardium Leviosa ». En sortant de la classe, il eut la gentillesse de marmonner à Harry et Seamus :

-Quelle plaie, cette fille ! Je me demande comment Snape fait pour la supporter, je suis sûre qu'elle reste avec elle seulement par pitié. C'est vrai quoi ! Si elle n'avait pas Snape elle aurait pas d'amis...

Hermione à côté de Lilah, était furieuse et triste à la fois. Elle se mit à courir et Lilah passa la journée dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage à lui répéter que non, elle restait là parce qu'elle appréciait son esprit et ses qualités et que oui si elle apprenait un peu que les gens n'aiment pas être sans cesse corrigés, elle aurait plus d'amis et que c'était là son seul défaut.

-Comment ça ? Demanda la concernée, levant son visage aux yeux rougis de son mouchoir trempé.

-Et bien tu as parfois les allures d'un professeur lorsque tu explique quelque chose, dit Lilah doucement. Ors, il y a déjà un professeur dans la classe. C'est à lui d'apprendre aux élèves, toi tu travailles pour toi. Tu peux aider, mais ne le fais pas de manière si autoritaire, sinon on t'assimilera à un professeur et on te haïra comme lui. C'est ce que j'essaye de faire depuis le début de l'année. Je ne fais pas attention aux autres, sinon on va me haïr comme mon père. En plus, si je faisais ça en cours de Potions, je pense qu'il m'assignerait sept années de retenues, ricana-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

Ce trait d'humour finit par avoir raison du spleen de son amie. Cependant, elle ne voulait toujours pas affronter Weasley, alors elles restèrent dans les toilettes, rendues nerveuses mais excitées par leur après-midi d'école buissonnière. Elles s'inventèrent un jeu de question réponse qui dura jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit ne les dérange. En sortant de la cabine où elles s'étaient dissimulées, elles se rendirent compte qu'un Troll des Montagnes adulte les dominait de toute sa hauteur et que la porte venait d'être fermée à clé par quelqu'un qui ignorait sûrement que dans la pièce, il y avait deux personnes qui n'étaient pas venues au banquet.

Hermione se mit à hurler et Lilah était paralysée de terreur. Dans sa tête tournait une seule et unique question : que faire ? Et plus elle réfléchissait, plus il était trop tard. Elle réussit cependant à recouvrir un peu ses esprits lorsque le Troll abattit un énorme gourdin à l'endroit où elle se dressait quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne saute se réfugier sous les lavabos. Hermione étant restée immobile, le Troll réussit à la blesser. Tenant son bras, Hermione se recroquevilla dans le coin où elle était tombée et à ce même moment, Harry Potter enfonça une baguette magique dans le nez du troll. Lilah n'avait aucune idée de comment il était arrivé, mais cela avait rendu le troll furieux. Elle se déplaça encore de manière à se rapprocher de la porte. Elle cria pour couvrir les cris du troll :

-Hermione ! Approche toi de la porte !

Mais Hermione était tétanisée à son tour. Derrière le Troll, Weasley semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire, mais il avait sa baguette sortie. Il regarda Hermione un instant et s'exclama :

-WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA !

Le troll cessa de hurler. Son gourdin venait de lui échapper des mains. Weasley lefit s'élever encore plus dans les airs avant de le laisser tomber sur la tête du troll, dangereusement près des doigts de Harry qui se laissa glisser sur le dos du troll à temps. Fort heureusement, celui-ci tomba sur le ventre.

Les trois enfants se précipitèrent sur Hermione qui se relevait doucement.

-Il faut aller voir Madame Pomfresh, dit Harry précipitamment.

-Je crois que j'ai le bras cassé, sanglota Hermione.

-Dans ce cas là faut pas la bouger, dit Lilah, faut aller la chercher, ou un prof...

-Pas la peine, Miss Snape, dit la voix sèche du professeur McGonagall.

Elle était accompagnée de Père, du Professeur Quirell et de Madame Pomfresh qui s'occupa en un coup de baguette de réparer l'os. Hermione gémit un peu puis se releva une fois les soins terminés.

-Que faisiez-vous hors de votre Salle Commune, siffla Père. Il regardait Lilah comme s'il voulait la désintégrer.

Ron ouvrit la bouche, mais ce fut Hermione qui le devança.

-Lilah venait d'avoir ses premières règles, dit-elle. Alors comme elle en savait pas trop sur le sujet je l'ai aidée et quand on a eu fini, on a voulu aller au banquet mais on est tombés sur le Troll. Ron et Harry étaient venus nous prévenir et quand Hermione a été blessée, Harry s'est jeté sur lui et lui a mis sa baguette dans le nez pour que Ron puisse l'assommer avec son arme sans être gêné. Mais ce n'est pas leur faute.

-Dix points de moins pour Mr Weasley et Mr Potter pour avoir désobéi aux ordres, annonça le Professeur McGonagall. Mais j'en accorde cinq chacun pour votre courage. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance. Veillez à ne plus vous mettre dans des situations aussi dangereuses.

-Avant que vous ne les renvoyiez finir le banquet dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, j'aimerais discuter avec Miss Snape, en qualité de Père.

Lilah crut se dernière heure arrivée. Ron lui tapota l'épaule tandis que Père lui faisait signe de la suivre vers une salle de classe abandonnée non loin.

-Les premières règles, hein ? Fit-il d'un ton cassant.

-Quoi ? Demanda Lilah, profitant du contexte « Père-Fille » pour adopter un ton caustique. Tu t'attendais à ce que je reste une fillette pour toujours ?

Père soupira puis sortit de sa poche un petit paquet enroulé dans du papier kraft.

Lilah, perplexe, l'ouvrit et se maudit de ne plus avoir pensé à ce qu'elle devait lui demander. Sachant qu'avec ce qu'il venait de se passer, il ne lui répondrait jamais, elle abandonna et procéda plutôt au déballage du cadeau. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper une exclamation tant son émerveillement était prenant. Il lui avait offert un bijou. Un pendentif en émeraude entouré d'un cercle d'argent. Père lui mit autour du cou et la serra maladroitement dans ses bras. A un moment, Lilah crut qu'il allait lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais les mots ne franchirent pas les lèvres de Père. Lilah se contenta de le regarder en esquissant un sourire tout aussi maladroit.

Puis ils se retournèrent et ils rejoignirent le Professeur McGonagall, Lilah jouait avec son nouveau pendentif en souriant. Harry, Ron et Hermione lui sourirent également et le Professeur Snape disparut dans les ombres, ne laissant flotter dans l'air que le bruit de ses pas qui était... Inhabituel.

* * *

Bon, je me sens inspirée, j'ai trois blocs qui couvrent la troisième année de Lilah donc j'essaye de finir la première année avant d'entamer une nouvelle partie...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Ceci est un travail de fanfiction. Elle n'existe qu'à partir des œuvres de J.K. Rowling et de l'imagination de l'auteur. Tous les personnages, lieux et concepts utilisés dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Company. Les autres personnages comme Lilah Snape sont issus de l'imagination de l'auteur de cette fanfiction. L'auteur ne sera aucunement rémunéré pour son travail et écrit ces lignes dans un but purement gratuit.  
Rating : Tous publics. **

**Chapitre 6**

L'hiver était soudain devenu plus rigoureux, mais si beau à regarder. Chez les Malfoy, le parc était entouré de hauts arbres et Spinner's End, ex-banlieue minière (maintenant banlieue tout court) ne lui offrait pas la vue des montagnes enneigées et du lac gelé. La saison de Quidditch ayant enfin commencé, Harry allait bientôt jouer son premier match de Quidditch après des semaines d'entraînement. Lilah faisait beaucoup de remarques cinglantes aux personnes qui lui promettaient de le suivre avec un matelas pour amortir sa chute, mais n'osa pas s'en prendre à Malfoy. La blessure de leur séparation était encore à vif.

Celui-ci s'était mis à lui faire des blagues supposées être désopilantes à propos de ses petites manies qu'elle avait parfois étant petite de mettre ses pouce dans la bouche. Puis quand cela eu cessé de faire rire, il commença à inventer des choses pires. Lilah apprit un jour qu'elle n'avait jamais arrêté de faire pipi au lit. Ron, qui avait le sang chaud, proposa d'avoiner Malfoy, mais se souvenant de l'histoire du duel qui les avait menés droit vers un chien à trois têtes, elle préféra décliner l'invitation.

Hermione s'était mise à réellement aider Harry et Ron, sans adopter ce ton supérieur et condescendant, les conseils de Lilah suivis à la lettre, les deux garçons se rapprochèrent beaucoup plus d'elles. Harry était surtout reconnaissant envers Hermione grâce à l'aide qu'elle lui apportait lorsqu'il revenait d'un entraînement épuisant.

Ce matin, Harry et Lilah étaient dans la cour de récréation avec un bocal des flammes bleues spécial Hermione, transportables en bocal. Ils la dissimulaient dans leur dos pour éviter de se la faire confisquer et Harry était absorbé par le Quidditch à Travers les Âges que Hermione lui avait suggéré d'emprunter à la Bibliothèque.

-« Bien que depuis ce temps, on n'ait pu prouver avec certitude l'existence d'autres meurtres, on a rapporté au court des siècles divers exemples de sabotages de balais, le plus dangereux ayant consisté à transformer le balai de l'arbitre en Portoloin ». Qu'est-ce qu'un Portoloin ? Demanda Harry.

-Un objet ensorcelé pour amener un sorcier d'un endroit à un autre, répondit Lilah. Mais c'est un sortilège compliqué et très régulé. On l'utilise pour les rassemblement de masse, comme la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ou les voyages très longue distance. Par exemple pour aller en Australie ou en Amérique. J'ai appris dans un livre que les sorciers Japonais préféraient largement le Portoloin au Transplanage, même si la Mer du Japon n'est pas si étendue.

Harry la regarda comme si elle était un extraterrestre et Lilah sentit le sourire qu'elle arborait depuis Halloween fondre. Depuis le début de l'année, elle avait laissé Hermione prendre le rôle de la Je-Sais-Tout, et elle venait de griller sa couverture. Fort heureusement, ils étaient seuls, Ron et Hermione descendant enfin pour la récréation. Ron parce qu'il était resté un peu plus longtemps au déjeuner et Hermione parce qu'elle devait rendre un livre à la Bibliothèque. Mais dans leur sillage, il y avait Père qui boitait d'une curieuse façon. Lilah plissa des yeux sur sa jambe. Elle voulut lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais se retint. En lieu public, ce genre de question l'irriterait.

-Cinq points de moins à Gryffondor, Miss Snape. Cessez de fixer du regard, c'est mal élevé.

Lilah fit une grimace.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez là, Potter, continua le Professeur Snape.

Harry lui montra le livre qu'il lisait.

-Il est interdit d'emporter les livres de la Bibliothèque en dehors des murs du château. Je le confisque et j'enlève à nouveau cinq points à Gryffondor.

Et c'est tout content de sa distribution que Père s'en alla.

-Et dire que j'allais m'inquiéter pour sa blessure, grommela Lilah.

-Mais il l'a inventée cette règle là, ajouta Hermione, sûre de ses propos. Les murs du château font plus référence au territoire de Poudlard qu'autre chose...

-Il s'est fait quoi à la jambe, d'abord, marmonna Harry.

-Je sais pas, mais j'espère que ça lui fait mal, dit Ron d'un ton amer.

La Salle Commune des Gryffondor était bondée et Lilah pouvait clairement dire que harry était stressé et énervé. Hermione et elle corrigeaient leurs quatre devoirs en essayant de leur expliquer ce qu'ils avaient mal compris, mais Harry n'écoutait pas. Lilah se dit :

-Peut-être que de me voir en privé le calmerait et je pourrais récupérer ton livre, proposa-t-elle.

-Je vais venir avec toi, dit Harry.

-Vaut mieux que j'y aille seule, dit Lilah. J'ai des questions à lui poser. Et puis ça donnera une excuse au Professeur Chourave pour me pincer les joues, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Merci beaucoup Lilah, la remercia-t-il chaleureusement.

Lilah se leva donc, descendant jusqu'à la salle des profs. Elle frappa à la porte, mais personne ne répondit. Décidant qu'entrebâiller la porte et demander à quiconque elle dérangerait si il y avait quelqu'un ne serait pas considéré comme impoli, elle jeta un coup d'œil et se figea d'horreur.

Père avait sa robe de sorcier relevée sur sa jambe droite affreusement blessée. Il saignait tellement que Lilah faillit vomir. Rusard l'aidait à se panser.

-Sale bestiole, comment voulez-vous surveillez ses trois têtes à la fois...

Finalement, Lilah décida qu'elle ferait mieux de fermer la porte et vomit presque dans sa bouche en le faisant...

-LILAH !

Père était encore plus furieux. Lilah se dit qu'elle n'allait plus se souvenir de son visage normal après toutes les fois où elle le mettait hors de lui.

-Je voulais savoir si... si tu allais bien...

Père l'attira dans la pièce et ferma la porte, non sans avoir regardé si l'éclat n'avait attiré personne. Lilah vomit sur le sol.

-Reste ici jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini.

Père eut la délicatesse de ne pas mettre sa jambe sanguinolente dans son champ de vision. Lilah s'assit sur un des fauteuils, nettoyant sa bouche avec un mouchoir de poche. Lorsque Père eut enfin fini, il se tourna vers elle et nettoya la flaque de vomi.

-Lilah, je te suis très reconnaissant de t'inquiéter à propos de ma santé. Je suppose que tu voulais également récupérer le livre de Potter.

Lilah acquiesça. Il lui tendit le livre, mais l'empêcha de le prendre.

-Tout ceci doit rester confidentiel, d'accord ?

Ce n'était pas une question. Lilah fit de nouveau oui de la tête.

-Et s'il te plaît, pourrais-tu... Surveiller un peu Quirrell de ma part ?

Père se pencha vers elle.

-J'ai absolument besoin de savoir quelque chose à son propos, mais il ne veut pas me le dire.

Sa voix était tellement mielleuse qu'il n'était pas étonnant qu'il prenne son thé sans sucre.

-Même si tu ne veux pas le surveiller, lui lancer quelques uns de ces regards noirs suffira sûrement...

Il faisait de nouveau très peur. Son regard noir pénétrait au plus profond de son cerveau et essayer de lui rammollir les neurones. Lilah opina derechef et dès que Père lui donna le livre, elle courut presque vers la porte, ne voulant pas lui donner envie de lui enlever des points pour tapage ou encore « course dans les couloirs ».

Dans la Salle Commune, Lilah retrouva ses trois amis et raconta tout ce qu'elle avait vu, mais pas ce que Père lui avait demandé.

-Il a essayé de passer devant le chien à trois tête, souffla Harry. Il essaye de s'emparer de ce que garde le chien. C'était là qu'il allait quand on l'a vu...

-Où l'avez vous vu ? Demanda Lilah, la voix perçante.

-En allant vous chercher dans les toilettes, expliqua Ron. Je suis prêt à parier le Balais de Harry qu'il a laissé entrer le Troll pour faire diversion.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Mais c'est un professeur, il n'oserait jamais de voler quelque chose que Dumbledore a mis en lieu sûr ! N'est-ce pas Lilah ?

-Tu crois que tous les profs sont des saints, ma paroles, s'écria Ron.

Lilah n'avait rien à répondre. Elle se mettait à craindre qu'elle ne soit la fille d'un ignoble voleur. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Son Père était dur, désagréable et injuste envers les Gryffondor, mais jamais, au grand jamais il n'aurait la malhonnêteté de voler. Il l'avait une fois fortement réprimandée, jusqu'à la priver de lectures et de sorties une fois où elle avait « emprunté » sans le dire un jouet de Draco. Elle avait alors cinq ans. Cela avait été la plus longue semaine de sa vie. Père était entré dans sa chambre et avait vidé sa bibliothèque et attiré à lui avec un Sortilège d'Attraction tous les livres qu'elle avait crû pouvoir lui cacher.

Elle serra ses poings comme ce jour là dans sa chambre et murmura :

-Mon père n'est pas un voleur !

Avant de s'enfuir à toute vitesse dans sa chambre. Elle entendit Hermione admonester les garçons pour ne pas avoir gardé leurs déductions pour eux jusqu'au moment où ils auraient pu lui en faire part avec tact. Puis elle claqua la porte du dortoir des filles derrière elle et se jeta sur son lit. Elle ne pleura pas. Elle ne pleurait jamais. Mais toute la nuit, au lieu de dormir, elle revoyait son Père murmurer avec sa voix de comploteur, la morsure de Chien des Enfers sanglante sur sa jambe et son regard furieux.

* * *

Hmmm... presque fini la troisième année. Reste plus qu'à la taper sous OpenOffice...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Ceci est un travail de fanfiction. Elle n'existe qu'à partir des œuvres de J.K. Rowling et de l'imagination de l'auteur. Tous les personnages, lieux et concepts utilisés dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Company. Les autres personnages comme Lilah Snape sont issus de l'imagination de l'auteur de cette fanfiction. L'auteur ne sera aucunement rémunéré pour son travail et écrit ces lignes dans un but purement gratuit.  
Rating : Tous publics. **

**Chapitre 7**

Lilah avait croisé Cédric Diggory dans le couloir en allant au match de Quidditch. Il avait souhaité bonne chance aux Gryffondor en les voyant passer. Elle lui avait souri un peu trop niaisement à son goût. Mais au moins elle avait enfin appris le nom du Poufsouffle plus âgé qu'elle avait écrasé lors de la Répartition...

Hermione avait passé toute la matinée à la fois encourageante pour Harry et réconfortante pour Lilah. « Ton Père est un professeur de cette école. J'ai toute confiance en lui. » « Ne t'inquiètes pas, récite-toi des passages du _Quidditch à Travers les Âges_. Ça m'aide de me souvenir des livres que j'ai lu pour être moins nerveuse le jour J. »

Tous les Première Année Gryffondor étaient assis sous la bannière dessinée par Dean Thomas, qui était très habile avec une plume. Lilah avait soufflé à Hermione un sort pour rendre les lettres lumineuses et celle-ci s'était empressée de lui dire d'arrêter de cacher ses talents comme si c'était une maladie de savoir des choses. Les joueurs firent enfin leur apparition sur le terrain et les première année de Gryffondor firent le plus de bruit (avec d'infernales crécelles fournies par Seamus Finnigan et grâce aux cris de Banshee de Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown) lorsque Harry fut le dernier à entrer sur le terrain. Il serrait son Nimbus 2000 comme si sa vie en dépendait ! Marcus Flint et Oliver Wood se broyèrent mutuellement les os dans la poignée de main rituelle puis bientôt, dans l'atmosphère fébrile des gradins, les Gryffondor firent une nouvelle acclamation assourdissante alors que les quatorze joueurs s'élançaient dans les airs.

-Angelina Johnson, de l'équipe Gryffondor en possession du Souaffle, bien sûr ! Cette joueuse est un excellent Poursuiveur en plus d'être carrément jolie fille !

-JORDAN !

-Excusez-moi Professeur !

Lee Jordan, un ami des deux jumeaux Fred et Georges Weasley, assurait le commentaire du match. Le Professeur McGonagall le surveillait de près...

-Angelina passe à Alicia Spinnet qui jouait l'année dernière comme Suppléante. Passe à Johnson interceptée par Flint, le capitaine de Serpentard et qui vole comme un aigle vers les buts adverses. Il va mar... NON ! Oliver Wood le gardien de Gryffondor arrête le tir ! Gryffondor reprend le Souaffle, Katie Bell pour éviter Flint et... Ah ! Cognard en pleine tête ! Adrian Pucey de Serpentard se dirige vers les buts... Deuxième Cognard de Georges ou Fred Weasley ! Impossible d'être plus précis. Joli coup du Batteur de Gryffondor. Johnson reprend le Souaffle, elle a le champ libre, évite un Cognard, VAS-Y ANGIE LES BUTS SONT DEVANT TOI ! Bletchley plonge pour arrêter le Souaffle et... GRYFFONDOR MARQUE !

-Poussez-vous un peu ! Faites place, faites place ? Qui veut des biscuits ?

Lilah n'avait jamais été chez Hagrid avec ses amis pour le moment mais avait entendu parler des qualités de ces biscuits, alors elle déclina poliment l'offre, tout en se décalant à la suite de Dean et Seamus pour faire de la place entre le demi-géant. (C'était tellement visible que Lilah l'avait deviné alors qu'elle n'avait que deux ans...)

Elle reporta son regard vers Harry qui ne semblait pas avoir vu le Vif d'Or... Ou plutôt si ! Terrence Higgs et Harry Potter foncèrent sur l'éclat doré un peu au dessus de l'oreille d'Adrian Pucey.

-FAUTE ! Se mirent à hurler les spectateurs en rouge.

Marcus Flint venait de faire un Croc-en-manche au balai de Harry de manière visible !

-Elle est obligée de siffler la faute, soupira Lilah. Mais du coup, il a perdu le Vif...

Son coeur avait sauté lorsqu'elle avait vu Harry se stabiliser avec peine sur son balais.

-RENVOYEZ-LE ! CARTON ROUGE ! Hurlait Dean.

-ON EST PAS AU FOOTBALL ! S'époumonnait Ron sur le même niveau.

Mais Hagrid les battait tous !

-ON DEVRAIT CHANGER LES REGLES ! IL AURAIT PU LE FAIRE TOMBER DE SON BALAIS !

Lee Jordnan non plus n'arrivait pas à rester partial :

-Donc, après cette scandaleuse tricherie...

-Jordan...

-Je veux dire après cette faute révoltante...

-Je vous préviens...

-Enfin, après cette salop...

-JORDAN ! AVANT QUE J'ENLEVE DES POINTS A GRYFFONDOR !

-D'accord, Flint a failli tuer l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor, ce qui aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui et donc Gryffondor bénéficie d'un penalty repris par Spinnet et Gryffondor garde le Souaffle.

Lorsque le jeu eut repris, Harry évita un Cognard qui fonçait sur lui. Au même moment, son balais fit une violente embardée. Lilah sentit son coeur tomber dans sa poitrine. Le balais ne cessait d'avoir des sursauts, comme si il essayait de le désarçonner !

-Serpentard reprend le Souaffle avec Flint, il double Bell, il double Spinnet, Un Cognard le frappe au visage !... Bien fait pour ta g... Mais non, je plaisantais Professeur ! SERPENTARD MARQUE !

Les supporters de Serpentard se mirent à pousser des acclamation. Lilah semblait être la seule à percevoir le danger. Elle secoua la manche de Hagrid qui semblait en grande contemplation du ballet des Poursuiveurs, puis décida d'attirer plutôt le regard d'Hermione vers le déchirant spectacle d'un Harry mis en danger. Hermione enleva brusquement ses jumelles à Hagrid et se mit à examiner les gradins du regard.

Pendant ce temps, les spectateurs semblaient se réveiller. Le balais de Harry l'emmenait de plus en plus haut et lui faisait faire des embardées et des tonneaux de plus en plus violents. Harry devait certainement déployer toute son énergie et son équilibre pour se maintenir accroché.

-Vous croyez que son balais a pris un coup quand Flint l'a accroché ?

-Impossible, il faut de la puissante magie pour dérégler un balais, rétorqua Hagrid. Aucun élève ne peut faire ça à un Nimbus 2000.

-Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Hermione.

Elle se tourna vers Lilah, pâle comme la mort avant de lui tendre les jumelles et lui montrer la direction. Lilah regarda à travers et comme tétanisée, vit son père tenir sa baguette magique, fixant résolument Harry et bougeant les lèvres sans jamais relâcher sa concentration.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ron.

-Père lance un sort sur le balais de Harry, souffla Lilah.

Sous le choc, elle s'étendit sur le lourd manteau de Hagrid qui la sentit pas plus que si elle avait été une plume. Pendant quelques secondes, Lilah resta dans un état second. Elle voulait tant empêcher Père de faire ce qu'il faisait, mais elle s'en sentait incapable. Elle se savait en avance sur son âge, mais pas tant que ça. Elle se mit alors à bouillir de rage. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter de voir Harry en danger, mais fixa de nouveau son regard vers le Nimbus 2000 fou. Puis soudain, elle ne vit plus qu'à travers un voile doré.

Les Frères Weasley parvenant à s'approcher, malgré les soubresauts du balais. Marcus Flint et Angelina Johnson continuaient à se disputer le Souaffle dans l'indifférence générale. Puis soudain, Harry se rétablit et Lilah sortit de sa torpeur. Elle sentit le souffle lui revenir peu à peu, ainsi qu'Hermione.

-Tu as réussi ! Lui cria Ron en l'attirant dans une étreinte.

Harry plongeait en piqué, Lilah sentit de nouveau son cœur faire une embardée alors qu'il avait une main plaquée contre sa bouche, comme s'il allait vomir. Cependant, ce n'était pas le peu d'œufs brouillés au préalablement ingérés qu'il régurgita, mais une minuscule balle dorée dotée de fines ailes.

Marcus Flint voulut protester mais aucune règles n'interdisait d'attrapper le Vif D'Or avec une autre partie de son anatomie que la bouche, Gryffondor avait bel et bien gagné cent soixante-dix points à soixante.

Lilah accompagna donc Ron et Hermione chez Hagrid où Harry profitait d'un thé extra-fort pour se remettre les tripes en place.

-C'est le professeur Rogue qui a fait le coup, affirma Ron, jetant un regard désolé à Lilah. On l'a vu tous les trois.

-Il te fixait des yeux en marmonnant des formules magiques, ajouta Hermione d'un ton triste pour son amie.

Lilah ne dit rien pour se défendre elle, ni Père.

-Allons, ce sont des bêtises, répliqua Hagrid, qui n'avait bien entendu rien suivi de la conversation des trois enfants dans les gradins. Pourquoi Snape voudrait-il donc faire ça ?

Les quatre amis s'entre-regardèrent. Harry décida de dire la vérité.

-On a découvert qu'il a voulu passé devant le chemin à trois têtes le soir d'Halloween et il s'est fait mordre. On pense qu'il veut prendre ce que le chien doit garder.

Hagrid lâcha la théière.

-Vous avez vu Touffu ?

-Touffu ? s'écria Ron. Parce qu'en plus, ce truc a un nom ?

-Il est à moi, je l'ai acheté à un ami grec que j'ai rencontré dans un pub l'année dernière. Je l'ai prêté à Dumbledore pour garder...

Il s'interrompit et entreprit de refaire du thé.

-Garder quoi ? Demanda avidement Harry.

-Ca suffit ! Plus de question ! C'est top secret ! Répondit Hagrid d'un ton bourru.

-Père essaye de voler ce que garde votre chien, murmura Lilah.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le disait à voix haute. Il y avait quelque chose de mal, de malsain dans ces mots.

-Ce ne sont que des bêtises, toi même tu devrais savoir que ton Père, en tant que Professeur de Poudlard, ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

-Mais vous ne savez pas comment il était ce jour là dans la salle des profs, s'écria-t-elle malgré sa gorge serrée. Je ne le reconnaissais pas. On aurait dit un comploteur ! Il m'a demandé de surveiller... Des gens ! D'espionner pour lui !

-En plus, pourquoi a-t-il essayé de tuer Harry ? S'exclama Hermione. Je sais très bien comment on lance un mauvait sort. J'ai tout lu là dessus ! Il faut fixer son objectif sans ciller, ce qu'il n'a pas fait une seule fois. Je l'ai vu. Je l'ai même montré à Lilah pour ne pas avoir à... Lui dire. Dans l'urgence de la situation, j'ai préféré la ménager du mieux que j'ai pu.

Lilah posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione, la remerciant sans rien dire.

-Et moi je dis que tu as tort ! S'emporta Hagrid. Je ne sais pas pourquoi le balais de Harry s'est comporté de cette manière, mais jamais Snape n'essaierait de tuer un élève ! Maintenant, écoutez moi bien tous les trois. Vous êtes en train de vous mêler de choses qui ne vous regardent absolument pas ! Et c'est très dangereux ! Alors oubliez ce chien et oubliez ce qu'il garde, c'est une affaire entre le Professeur Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel...

-Nicolas Flamel ? Le Flamel ? Demanda Lilah, incrédule. Touffu garde la...

Lilah resta muette.

-La quoi ? Demanda Hermione.

Lilah se tourna vers elle et c'est sans voix qu'elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche. Son Père voulait voler l'oeuvre d'un autre. Son Père voulait voler la Pierre Philosophale !

Sentant des larmes pointer, elle se leva et sortit en trombe de la cabane avant de courit jusqu'au château aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

* * *

_Bon, y'a un nouveau MMO qui sort, je vais être à fond dedans alors comme j'ai fini deux chapitres, je me suis dit que ce serait bien de les publier avant de me lancer dans une frénésie hardcore gaming ! xD_

_Yngvildr the Voracious_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Ceci est un travail de fanfiction. Elle n'existe qu'à partir des œuvres de J.K. Rowling et de l'imagination de l'auteur. Tous les personnages, lieux et concepts utilisés dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Company. Les autres personnages comme Lilah Snape sont issus de l'imagination de l'auteur de cette fanfiction. L'auteur ne sera aucunement rémunéré pour son travail et écrit ces lignes dans un but purement gratuit.  
Rating : Tous publics. **

**Chapitre 8**

Lilah ne savait pas comment elle faisait pour ne pas pleurer à chaque cours de Potions, à chaque repas, à chaque fois qu'elle croisait Père dans les couloirs, à chaque fois que Malfoy lui disait qu'elle n'était qu'un horrible monstre, qu'elle n'avait pas de mère parce que son Père avait honte d'avoir eu un enfant avec une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Il lui fallut tout son sang froid pour ne pas lui lancer un Maléfice pendant le dernier cours de Potions avant les vacances. Elle le regretta au milieu du cours. Un peu d'exercice et la fureur noire de Père l'aurait réchauffée. Malfoy attaquait aussi Harry, ne ratant pas une occasion de lui rappeler qu'il n'avait aucune famille chez qui retourner pour Noël, mais Harry n'y prêtait aucune attention. Lilah admirait son stoïcisme de loin.

Elle s'était éloignée d'Harry, Ron et Hermione. Persuadée qu'ils abandonneraient toute enquête vis à vis de l'Aile Interdite si elle ne leur disait rien. Mais dans la Salle Commune, ses trois amis faisaient des recherches et ses dernières paroles avaient bien sûr mis Hermione, trop intelligente pour son propre bien, sur la bonne piste. Dans le dortoir des filles, la veille des vacances de Noël, elle vint la voir en lui disant qu'elle avait trouvé.

-C'est la Pierre Philosophale, n'est-ce pas.

Lilah acquiesça silencieusement.

-Je ne l'ai pas encore dit aux garçons. J'attends un moment propice. Je les ai mis sur des mauvaises pistes. Ils t'en veulent.

-Tu veux dire Ron m'en veut, dit Lilah avec un sourire – le premier depuis le match.

-Il t'accuse de rétention d'information, ajouta Hermione, souriant également. Mais Harry l'a réprimandé quand il a dit que tu étais de mèche avec ton père. Je crois que tu lui manques un peu et... A moi aussi tu me manques.

Lilah serra Hermione dans ses bras et les deux amies éclatèrent de rire.

-C'est vrai que c'est plus pareil, sans vous !

-Allez, descends, la Grande Salle est toujours...

-Merveilleusement décorée à Noël ! Tu sais, en plus de lire l'_Histoire de Poudlard_, mon Père devait parfois m'amener à l'école pour les vacances... J'ai un peu l'habitude.

Les filles retrouvèrent Harry et Ron dans la Grande Salle. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche puis lâcha une forte exclamation de douleur avant de dire :

-Salut Lilah ! J'espère que tu vas bien... Ça a pas euh... Été facile, ces temps-ci...

Il avait exceptionnellement apporté son jeu d'échec dans la Grande Salle (le seul objet neuf qu'il possède, même sa baguette magique lui venait de son grand-frère Charlie !) et pour réorienter la conversation, proposa à Lilah de jouer une partie, ce que Lilah accepta avec grand plaisir, car le seul jeu d'échec qu'elle possédait était à Père et il était interdit de le sortir de la maison. Elle découvrit notamment que le roux, bien que très lourd et n'ayant pas sa langue dans sa poche, était un fin tacticien. Au bout d'un moment, beaucoup d'élèves s'amassaient autour des deux première année, fascinés par la bataille qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Coups bas, feintes, barbarie, tout était bon. Ils terminèrent épuisés après cinq heures de jeu devant un match nul décevant la moitié de la table des Gryffondor, quelques Poufsouffle et un bon nombre de Serdaigles qui avaient commencé à parier sur le vainqueur. Lilah était très contente de voir que Ron ne lui tenait pas rigueur pour la partie. Au contraire :

-Ça fait du bien d'avoir un vrai adversaire ! Ginny, ma petite sœur, est nulle, les jumeaux s'en fichent, Percy est prévisible à en mourir et mes grands frères Bill et Charlie sont partis à l'étranger... D'ailleurs, je suppose que tu restes pour les vacances...

-Où voudrais-tu que j'aille, fit Lilah. Et puis je pourrais mieux me cacher dans le château en tant qu'élève qu'en tant que mouflet du prof et je compte en profiter. J'espère juste que le Professeur Chourave décidera de laisser mes joues tranquilles. Et toi Hermione ?

-Et bien je vais au ski avec mes parents, répondit-elle. Ron, tu restes toi ?

-Mes parents sont partis voir mon frère Charlie en Roumanie et avec Fred et Georges, on avait pas tellement envie d'y aller. Mais bon, on va bien s'amuser tous les trois, non ?

Harry, qui était très content de passer Noël accompagné, acquiesça fortement en jetant ses bras autour de ses deux amis, les faisant sourire. Hermione les regarda également, attendrie, et Lilah sût qu'elle allait passer le plus merveilleux Noël de sa vie.

Le jour de Noël, Lilah s'étonna d'avoir tant de cadeaux. Elle en avait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le devrait. Faisant léviter tout cela jusque dans le dortoir de Harry et Ron, elle comptait et recomptait en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ça ne va pas ? Demanda Harry, l'air soucieux.

-J'ai six cadeaux en trop, demanda Lilah.

-Si j'avais des cadeaux en trop, je me plaindrais pas, dit Ron. En plus tu ne les as pas ouverts, tu sais pas, quelqu'un a du te faire une surprise !

Ron arborait un pull en laine violet tricoté main et Harry un vert. Lilah les regarda d'un air un peu surpris et ouvrit un premier paquet.

-Oh non ! Toi aussi ! J'aurais pas du écrire à ton sujet à ma mère ! Elle doit penser que ton Père t'offre pas de cadeaux juste parce qu'il est un connard désagréable...

Dans le paquet de Mrs Weasley, il y avait des fondants maison et un pull en laine identique à ceux de Harry (qui pouffait de rire) et Ron (dont les oreilles étaient roses d'embarras). Le sien était rouge, lui donnant l'air d'une bouteille de ketchup. Le deuxième cadeau était un dessin de Dean Thomas représentant un magnifique paysage verdoyant. Seamus lui avait offert un jeu d'échecs (« Parce que j'ai cru t'entendre dire que tu n'en avais pas à toi. »), Neville, un livre nommé _Les Créatures Magiques de Grande Bretagne et d'Irlande_ (« Quand je l'ai vu avec Grand-Mère, j'ai tout de suite pensé que cela t'intéresserait ! »). Parvati et Padma Patil lui avaient offert une magnifique panoplie d'accessoires de coiffure. Lavande Brown lui avait également envoyé un livre sur les créatures magiques, sur les sirènes, celui-ci. Hermione lui avait offert une boite de petits feuilletés saumon épinard (« Je sais bien que tu ne supportes pas bien le sucre ! ») et que Lilah trouva excellents. Père lui avait envoyé un très joli miroir de poche avec un simple mot collé dessus sur lequel on pouvait lire « Glace à Ennemi ». Lilah eut beau chercher son reflet, elle ne le trouva pas, mais des multitudes de silhouettes allaient et venaient dedans. Elle se promit de rechercher son usage.

Finalement, il y avait une boite de Chocogrenouilles de la part de Ron et Harry et elle grimaça.

Un jour, elle avait demandé à manger des Chocogrenouilles à son Père. Celui-ci se disant que le chocolat n'étant pas à proprement parler du sucre (même s'il aurait préféré qu'elle demande une tablette de chocolat noir) lui en avait finalement donné un. Plusieurs jours, une crise d'eczéma et trois purges plus tard, elle allait finalement mieux et Père et elle avaient été parfaitement d'accord : plus jamais de chocolat sous aucune forme.

Elle fit part à ses deux amis de cette anecdote et Ron, l'air désolé, s'excusa d'un :

-Je croyais que tu faisais un genre de régime...

-Non, non, je suis allergique au chocolat, c'est tout, dit Lilah. Mais merci quand même d'avoir pensé à moi. Je pense que vous devriez les manger. C'est quoi ce paquet ?

Elle venait de remarquer un autre paquet, emballé de façon moins ostentatoire que les autres. Il était adressé à Harry, elle le lui tendit donc. Pendant que Ron enlevait son pull, il déchira le papier et un morceau de tissu très léger, d'une teinte argentée, glissa sur le sol où il forma un petit tas aux reflets luisants. Ron et Lilah en restèrent bouche bée.

-Oh par la b... Barbe de Merlin ! S'écria Lilah.

-J'ai entendu parler de ça aussi, dit Ron d'une voix sourde. C'est très précieux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une cape d'invisibilité !

-Essaye-la !

Harry jeta la cape sur ses épaules et soudain, il n'y eut plus que son visage d'apparent. Dans le paquet, il y avait un mot.

« Ton Père m'a laissé ceci avant de mourir. Il est temps que tu en hérites. Fais-en bon usage. Très Joyeux Noël. »

Il n'y avait pas de signature, mais il semblait à Lilah qu'elle avait déjà vu cette écriture arrondie quelque part. Les jumeaux faisant irruption dans le dortoir, Harry se hâta de cacher la cape.

-JOYEUX NOËL !

-Regarde, Harry a aussi un pull de fabrication Weasley !

-Lilah a également un pull fort seyant ! Maman a toujours eu le chic pour trouver quelle couleurs vont le plus aux gens...

-Elle devait penser que j'étais brune comme mon père, soupira Lilah. C'est pas grave, c'est très gentil à elle d'avoir pensé à moi, d'ailleurs, mais mon Père m'offre des cadeaux, vous savez ?

Elle portait toujours le pendentif qu'il lui avait offert, malgré les récents développements.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Lui souffla Fred avec un sourire. On lui dira.

-Ron, pourquoi tu ne portes pas ton pull ? Demanda Georges. Vas-y mets le, c'est très agréable.

-J'ai horreur du violet, marmonna le plus jeune frère en le mettant quand même.

-T'as de la chance, t'as pas ton initiale dessus, rétorqua Fred. Elle doit penser que tu n'oublies pas ton nom. Mais nous non plus, on est pas idiots. On sait très bien qu'on s'appelle Gred et Forge.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Intervint Percy Weasley, sur le pas de la porte, un air désapprobateur et un pull sur le bras.

-Ah ! P comme Préfet ! S'exclama Georges. Vas-y mets le ! Tu verras, jaune comme tu le préfères !

-Je ne veux pas le mettre !

C'est après une courte bataille contre ses trois jeunes frères et les deux autres première année que les Gryffondor rejoignirent le banquet de Noël.

Le Professeur Dumbledore avait troqué son chapeau de sorcier contre un bonnet à fleurs qu'il avait trouvé dans un pétard surprise et riait en écoutant le professeur Flitwick lui raconter une blague. Hagrid avait beaucoup bu, car jamais il n'aurait embrassé le professeur McGonagall sur la joue ainsi, et celle-ci ne devait pas en être à son premier verre de vin, puisqu'elle rougissait comme une collégienne et son chapeau était de travers. Harry trouva un jeu d'échec dans les pétards surprise et Lilah un kit pour faire pousser des verrues. Ensuite, les jeunes gens voulurent sortir pour jouer dans la neige, mais le professeur Snape les stoppa.

-Minute, jeunes gens !

Celui-ci avait un air quelque peu étrange. Aurait-il un peu trop bu lui aussi ? Il s'avança vers Lilah qui eut un mouvement de recul. Père ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il réajusta son écharpe et ferma ses boutons de son col avant soupirer imperceptiblement et de descendre vers les donjons. Lilah avait presque oublié le câlin de Noël. Elle se précipita donc à sa pour suite, se jetant sur lui, le serrant très fort dans ses bras et se répétant comme un mantra. « Non, il doit y avoir une explication. Père n'est PAS un voleur ! » Père lui tapota l'épaule, essayant de se raidir le moins possible.

Puis elle s'enfuit à toute jambes, rejoignant les Weasley qui la regardaient d'un air étrange.

-Il voulait juste me souhaiter Joyeux Noël convenablement, expliqua-t-elle avant lancer une boule de neige à Ron.

C'était le Noël le plus merveilleux qu'elle aie passé. Une fois épuisés et frigorifiés par leurs exploits dans la neige, ils remontèrent se coucher. Lilah s'endormit presque immédiatement.

* * *

Et elle se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle était couverte de sueur froide et était sûre d'avoir entendu une voix crier, de l'entendre encore, même ! C'est tremblante qu'elle décida de descendre dans la Salle Commune. Un pichet d'eau se trouvait sur la table devant l'âtre presque éteint. Elle s'en servit un large verre et s'affala dans le canapé.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de son rêve, mais elle était sûre de faire le même à chaque fois. Toujours, elle se relevait pantelante et couverte de sueur glacée, une lueur verte dansant devant ses yeux. Le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota soudainement et Harry apparut de nulle-part, faisant sursauter la rousse. N'ayant pas touché à son verre, elle en renversa une partie du contenu sur sa robe de chambre.

-Harry ? Tu m'a fait peur !

Celui-ci avait l'air étrange. Il la regardait comme si elle était un fantôme. Cela faisait un moment que Lilah ne s'était pas attardée sur les caractéristiques physiques de son ami, alors elle prit le temps d'observer son visage blême et son esquisse de pomme d'Adam pulser sous une sorte de pression. Il était vraiment petit et maigre aussi ! Lilah regarda enfin ses yeux et eut de nouveau cette impression de se regarder dans un miroir avant que Harry n'y tienne plus. Il se précipita dans l'escalier en colimaçon menant au dortoir des garçons et tenta en vain de ne pas claquer la porte derrière lui, laissant Lilah seule avec ses pensées.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Ceci est un travail de fanfiction. Elle n'existe qu'à partir des œuvres de J.K. Rowling et de l'imagination de l'auteur. Tous les personnages, lieux et concepts utilisés dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Company. Les autres personnages comme Lilah Snape sont issus de l'imagination de l'auteur de cette fanfiction. L'auteur ne sera aucunement rémunéré pour son travail et écrit ces lignes dans un but purement gratuit.  
Rating : Tous publics. **

**Chapitre 9**

Pendant tout le reste des vacances, Harry sembla éviter Lilah et Ron en paraissait très gêné. C'était la fille de la chauve-souris des cachots mais n'avait-elle pas déjà prouvé son courage et sa loyauté ? Heureusement, Hermione revint vite et parla avec Harry, puis tout redevint comme avant.

-Tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé ? Demanda Lilah.

-Pas du tout, répondit Hermione d'un ton calme et serein. Mais je peux t'assurer que maintenant il n'y pense plus, ce qui prouve que c'était stupide !

Lilah n'était pas plus convaincue que cela par cette idée, mais était trop soulagée de pouvoir reprendre les cours avec ses amis comme avant. Hermione fit semblant d'être extrêmement déçue qu'ils n'aient rien trouvé sur Nicolas Flamel et horrifiée que Harry soit de nouveau sorti la nuit, même avec la sécurité relative de la cape d'invisibilité de son père.

Lilah avait du mal à ne pas remarquer tous les tics de Quirrell. Elle lui emboîtait le pas parfois, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et l'observait souvent minutieusement, bien qu'elle n'en aie absolument pas envie. C'était bizarre d'être repoussé et attiré à la fois par une personne et ridicule que ce soit envers son professeur qu'elle ressente ces sentiments contradictoires. Quant à la possibilité d'espionner pour Père, Lilah ne voulait pas y penser.

Le match Poufsouffle contre Gryffondor arrivait à grands pas et Harry leur annonça d'un air lugubre que le Professeur Snape allait l'arbitrer.

-Il ne faut pas que tu joues ! S'exclama aussitôt Hermione.

-Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu es malade, ajouta Ron.

-Fait semblant de t'être cassé la jambe, ajouta Lilah.

-Ou casse-toi la jambe pour de bon, dit Ron.

La Salle Commune était en ébullition depuis que Olivier Dubois avait annoncé la nouvelle, mais lorsque Neville tomba à plat ventre, les jambes collées par un maléfice de Bloque-Jambes, tout le monde éclata de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, demanda Hermione pendant que Lilah effectuait un contre-sortilège.

-C'est Malfoy, répondit Neville d'une voix chevrotante. A la Bibiliothèque il m'a dit qu'il cherchait quelqu'un pour s'entraîner.

-Va voir le professeur McGonagall, le conseilla Hermione.

Mais Neville refusa d'un signe de tête.

-Ça me rapporterait encore plus d'ennuis, marmonna-t-il.

-Il faut que tu te défendes ! Intervint Ron. Il a pris l'habitude de marcher sur tout le monde, il ne faut pas lui faciliter la tâche en se couchant devant lui !

-Je sais bien que je ne suis pas assez courageux pour être à Gryffondor, sanglota Neville. Malfoy me l'a dit.

Harry fouilla dans sa poche et sortit les quelques chocogrenouilles qu'il lui restait de Noël et les distribua à tout le monde, dont Neville, qui semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Lilah passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le réconforter.

-Tu vaux douze fois mieux que Malfoy, dit Harry. C'est le Choixpeau qui décide et Malfoy, lui il est chez ces horribles Serpentards !

Neville eut un pâle sourire puis après avoir gobé la grenouille, tendit le papier à Harry.

-Tu veux la carte ? Tu fais collection, non ?

Neville remonta dans le dortoir tandis que Harry jetait un coup d'oeil à la carte.

-Dumbledore. Encore. J'étais tombé sur lui la première fois.

Il poussa un petit cri, puis fourra la carte sous le nez d'Hermione et Lilah.

-Vous le saviez ! Murmura-t-il en donnant l'impression qu'il voulait hurler.

Lilah lut le dos de la carte pour y apprendre que Dumbledore avait travaillé avec Flamel.

Hermione regardait ses pieds. Lilah avait également l'air contrite. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais Ron l'interrompit :

-On ne veut ni excuses, ni justifications. Alors, c'est quoi ce qu'il garde ?

-La Pierre Philosophale, dit Hermione.

-La Pierre qui transforme le plomb en or et produit l'Elixir de Longue Vie, traduisit Lilah. L'œuvre d'un autre.

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles, mais Ron la retint d'abord.

-Désolée pour ton Père, dit-il. Je suis persuadé que c'est lui, je veux dire c'est évident mais... Si c'était pas lui, je serais content pour toi. J'ose pas imaginer si jamais quelqu'un de ma famille... Eh bien...

-Merci Ron.

-De rien.

Lilah lui tourna le dos et monta les escaliers pour aller s'affaler dans son lit, puis dormit par intermittences. Toute la semaine fut ainsi, elle suivait Quirrell, parfois jusqu'à se rendre malade à cause de la forte odeur d'ail qui sortait de son turban. Le professeur, devenu complètement paranoïaque depuis une sortie sur le terrain en Albanie il y a quelques années, se retournait souvent pour lui dire de s'en aller, mais invariablement, le lendemain, Lilah se retrouvait sur ses talons. Le samedi, juste avant le match de Quidditch, elle se rendit aux armoires à fournitures de sports pour trouver Père. Celui-ci était en train d'en retirer la boite contenant les quatre balles que se disputeraient les joueurs.

-Père... Je ne peux plus suivre Quirrell.

-Moins fort, les vestiaires des Poufsouffle et nous ne sont protégés que par de fines cloisons en bois...

-Il... Son turban sent trop mauvais, il me fait peur, dit Lilah dans un murmure.

C'était la première excuse qui lui était venue à l'idée. Une fillette de onze ans peut bien avoir peur de son professeur de Défense, non ?

-Mensonge, rétorqua Père. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne pense plus qu'il puisse se trahir pendant les heures où tu peux le fréquenter.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu que je le suive, demanda-t-elle brusquement, que t'as-t-il fait ?

-Tu poses trop de questions, jeune demoiselle.

-Vous vous faites la course, n'est-ce pas ? Dites au monde qu'un caillou peut vous rendre le plus fort et tout le monde se l'arrachera, bien sûr, siffla-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas réfléchi avant de parler et le regretta amèrement lorsque Père la saisit par l'épaule avant de pencher son visage près du sien.

-Je ne sais pas comment interpréter tes paroles, ma fille. Espère bien que je ne sache jamais ce qu'elles veulent dire, sinon je serais obligé de te retirer de Poudlard pour m'occuper de ton éducation _personnellemen_t. Maintenant, file dans les gradins et enfile cette affreuse écharpe rouge avant que je n'en décides autrement.

Lilah s'enfuit dès que la prise se fut relâchée sur son épaule.

-N'oublie pas, la formule est Locomotor Mortis, disait Hermione à Ron.

-C'est bon, je suis pas sourd !

Neville n'avait pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi Lilah et eux avaient leurs baguette magique dans leurs manches de robes de sorciers, ni pourquoi ils avaient l'air aussi sinistre. Ils s'étaient entraînés au sortilège de Bloque-Jambe cette semaine afin de déstabiliser Snape si jamais il venait à faire du mal à Harry, mais Lilah leur avait fait remarquer que seul un accident de Quidditch ne le ferait pas renvoyer et qu'il ne se risquerait certainement pas à ensorceler à nouveau son balai.

-Regardez ! Dumbledore est dans la tribune ! S'exclama Neville.

Et tout de suite, les trois compagnons se sentirent plus légers. Mais pas pour très longtemps, très tôt, Snape commença à favoriser les Poufsouffle (pénalty parce que George Weasley a lancé un cognard dans sa direction, une autre faute pour un usage excessif des coudes imaginaire par Katie Bell...)

-Mais il est complètement miro, ton père, Lilah, s'exclama Ron.

-C'est une façon de voir les choses, admit-elle. Aïe !

-Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris qu'on ne doit pas taper les filles, Malfoy ?

Malfoy était venu avec toute sa petite bande, Crabbe Goyle et Pansy Parkinson en tête, alors forcément il ne manquait pas de répartie.

-Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris comment on choisissait les joueurs dans l'équipe des Gryffondor ? Ils vont chercher les gens qui leurs font pitié ! Potter n'a pas de parents, les Weasleys n'ont pas d'argent... Bientôt, ils vont prendre Longdubat parce qu'il n'a pas de cerveau !

-Je vaux douze fois mieux que toi, Malfoy ! S'exclama Neville, les poings serrés et son visage lunaire tout rouge.

Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy éclatèrent de rire.

-Si le cerveau était en or, tu serais aussi riche que Weasley...

-Et toi, Malfoy, a qui ta famille a donc volé les organes cérébraux pour entretenir leur domaine, rétorqua Lilah.

-REGARDEZ ! S'écria Hermione, toujours accrochée à ses jumelles.

Harry venait d'amorcer une descente en piqué, mais c'était complètement ridicule, le match avait commencé à peine cinq minutes avant !

-T'as de la chance, Weasley, c'est peut-être que Potter a trouvé une pièe d'or par terre ! S'exclama Malfoy.

Ron ne fit ni une, ni deux et se jeta sur Malfoy. Neville hésita un peu avant d'enjamber le banc et de lui prêter main forte. Lilah hésita. Puis quand elle vit que Crabbe et Goyle étaient en train d'étouffer Neville, elle sortit sa baguette et lança le sortilège du Bloque-Jambes sur Crabbe. Hermione avait à peine remarqué la bagarre et fixait Harry en train de passer à quelques centimètres de Père et de le contourner pour remonter en chandelle, le poing levé serrant le vif d'or entre ses doigts.

-Gryffondor est en tête du championnat, s'exclama Lilah, médusée. Hermione se jeta dans les bras de son amie et elles se mirent à sauter et à crier en même temps que les gradins en furie « POTTER AVEC NOUS ! POTTER AVEC NOUS ! »

Au dîner, Harry ne se montra pas. Il n'arriva que bien plus tard, juste avant le couvre-feu pendant que la fête faisait rage dans la salle commune.

-Où étais-tu passé ? S'écria Hermione.

-On a gagné ! Exulta Ron. Et moi j'ai collé un oeil au beurre noir à Malfoy. Neville a aussi essayé de s'attaquer à Crabbe et à Goyle tout seul. Heureusement que Lilah leur a lancé le sortilège du Bloque Jambes ou alors il serait mort étouffé. Il est toujours dans les pommes à l'infirmerie, mais Madame Pomfresh a dit qu'il irait bien...

-La Salle Commune est juste en feu, ajouta Lilah. Fred et Georges ont volé plein de friandises dans les cuisines.

-Plus tard, dit Harry d'un ton précipité. J'ai plein de choses à vous dire, mais pas ici.

Harry avait en fait passé la soirée à voler au dessus de la Forêt Interdite et avait entendu une conversation entre lui et Quirrell.

-Il le menaçait clairement ! Il veut qu'il l'aide à passer devant Touffu et voler la Pierre.

-Père m'avait demandé de l'espionner, dit Lilah, c'était sûrement pour ça. Touffu ne doit pas être le seul garde, il doit y avoir des tonnes de sortilèges et de maléfices.

-Ce qui veut dire que pour protéger la Pierre, il faut que Quirrell tienne tête à Snape, dit Hermione, inquiète.

-Dans ce cas là, elle aura bientôt disparu, conclut Ron.


End file.
